Life in all its Glory
by MimiLaDiege
Summary: Megan is the Winchester's sister. John sent her to La Push for a new start. When Megan turns eighteen she is faced with the choice to stay or find her family. She thinks the choice is obvious but certain circumstances make it harder to leave.
1. Lost and Misunderstood

AN: This is my first fanfiction ever so I'm sorry if it sucks, but I tried. Feel free to give me suggestions, though I think I know where this story is going and I think you do too. You don't? Oh well keep reading! JK! Love ya! John, Sam and Dean Winchester, and Jared don't belong to me!!!

Life in all its Glory

Reasons. Stupid reasons. It wasn't fair. How could my family force me to go some where I don't want to be? Do they not understand that the only place I want to be is with them? But they said it would be better this way. I never felt so lost and miss-understood in my life.

I'm 17 years old. My name is Megan Winchester. It is March 18. March 18; the day my life changed, the day my life ended. I wasn't dead, but it sure felt like it.

My family, the Winchesters, my dad John, and my brothers Sam and Dean, are forcing me to move to La Push. Some small Indian Reservation by Forks in Washington. I will be living with my 2nd cousin Jared. I have never even met him, but I guess I'll be living with him now.

I guess it's not too bad, because when I turn 18 I'm out of there. Also my family said they will only call me once a month to make sure I'm okay. This is gonna be a lot of fun. Not!

AN: Sorry, I know it was short, but I just wanted to get started.


	2. Terrible Idea

AN: I can't sleep so wrote this chapter up. I hope you like it, and by the way some of my chapters will be long I swear! Once again I don't own John, Sam, or Dean.

Life in all its Glory

Dean's POV

"I can't believe you made her leave" I said.

"It will be better for her" my dad John said.

"How?" I screamed.

"She will be able to have a normal life and start all over" John said.

"Do you _really_ think she will forget?" I yelled at John.

"No, but I hope she will forget most of it" he said.

"This was a terrible idea, dad" I mumbled.

"Dean, you do realize every minute we spend with her we put her danger, right?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious.

"Family is our weak spot Dean, and you know it. The demons could torture her for information or use her against us. Megan could be killed, and I'm not taking that risk" he said.

"Still, we don't have to just cut her off completely" Sam said, joining the discussion.

"This conversation is over" said John, packing his things.

"But dad-"Sammy said.

"I said it's over!" John yelled.

"Look" John said calmly, "I know you guys love her, I love her too. I'm sorry, but I'm just trying to protect her" he said as he grabbed his bag and left the room.

Megan and I had some great times together. I was really going to miss her, and so was Sam and even our dad would miss her.


	3. The Drive

AN: I know this is gonna sound really corny, but everyone should know this. Any one can write. Everyone should write. Writing is a way to express your self and make friends who like your stories or share your opinions. Sorry about that! I just really wanted to say that. Please enjoy! Once again and again and again I don't own Twilight or Supernatural!

Life in all its Glory

Every minute without my family burns me inside. I was driving from Minnesota to La Push in Washington. The scenery is beautiful, that's all I tried to think about, but my family kept working their way back into my head and it really hurt. I stayed strong though, because that's what my dad told me to do. I mostly did this by blasting my music, right now it was Aerosmith's Just Push Play.

I finally reached the border line of Washington. This is it I thought; this will be my new life. I calmed down and told myself everything would be okay; and it would be eventually.

"La Push Reservation" the sign read. I turned in the drive and saw a lot of small houses. This looks like a small town where everyone knows everyone, I thought. Good thing I know how to cover my tracks.

Surprisingly I didn't feel nervous anymore. Probably because I knew how to charm just about anyone or use logic on them.

I reached the house that was supposedly Jared's. I knocked on the door and hoped for the best.

AN: PLEASE!!! Give this story a chance and please review! You can write anything, you have the power!


	4. Hot Cars and Hot Women

AN: I don't own Twilight or Supernatural. Sorry to disappoint you!

Life in all its Glory

Megan's POV

A six-foot tall guy opened the door. He looked 20 or 21, but my dad said he was 17 too. He had dark almost black hair and auburn colored skin.

"Hi, are you Jared?" I asked him.

"Uh…yeah I'm Jared and you're Megan right?" he asked, nervously.

"Yeah, and don't be nervous around me. I mean, if we have to live with each other for 9 months I don't want it to be awkward." I said confidently, joking a little.

"Alright" he laughed.

"Are you gonna let me in, or should I just sleep in the car? 'Cause I can you know, I really don't mind." I managed to say with a straight face.

"Oh, no you can come in, sorry" he said bewildered.

I stepped into his house. It was small and nice. The best part was that it wasn't some ratty hotel room, it was a real house. Just being in it made me feel more normal.

"Is it that weird girl again, who keeps following me? 'Cause if it is I swear I'm gonna kick that girl scouts ass." a different guy said.

He looked about the same age as Jared, and he had the same hair and skin tone.

"No, Paul it isn't her. It's my cousin, Megan" Jared laughed at the guy, who was apparently named Paul.

"Oh" Paul said getting up from the couch and running to the entryway, "it's nice to meet you Megan, I'm Paul" he offered out his hand and I shook it.

Paul's POV

Omg! This girl was hot! She had wavy, dark brown hair that reached just below her shoulders, beautiful blue-green eyes and a smile that would drive any guy crazy. She was nothing like the girls on the res.

Megan's POV

"Nice to meet you too" I said.

"Hey Jared" I said, "What's your last name?"

"It's Tericha" he replied, "What's yours?"

"Winchester" I said proudly. I was proud to be a Winchester and I would never be ashamed to be one.

"So" Jared said trying to start conversation, "Where did you move from?"

"Minnesota" I said bored, but cautious because I think I know where this conversation is headed.

"So you drove all the way out here from Minnesota?" he asked like I was dumb.

"Yeah…so" I replied.

"Your parents let you drive from Minnesota all the way to Washington by yourself, even though you aren't even an adult yet?"

"Yeah, so what? My dad doesn't care about me anyway." Whoops didn't mean to let that slip. I physically cringed because I was careless enough to let that slip. It was a promise I made myself: don't talk about family to anyone.

"Of course he does" Jared said confused. Here comes the start of "the conversation."

"Let's just drop it, okay?" I said too quickly.

"Sure" Jared said. I could tell he meant he would drop it for now and bring it up later which wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want to talk about my family at all really, it hurt too much.

"So" I said, completely dropping the "other" conversation, "What do guys wanna do?"

"We could all watch a movie" Paul said. Who I know felt awkward during the conversation.

"Sure. Cool with you Jared?" I asked him.

"Yeah sounds good" he answered, "what movie?"

"How about a horror film?" I asked.

"Okay, lets go to Forks and rent a movie" Jared replied.

"Only if we drive _my_ car" I said jokingly.

"What's so special about _your_ car?" Paul said, playing along. I could really start liking this guy.

"Why don't you come and see?" I said smirking, walking out of the house, Jared and Paul following close behind.

When I got outside I stopped and smiled smugly, because I knew they would love my car. Everyone did.

"Oh my god!" Jared said.

"Holy shit!" Paul yelled, "Where did you get this beauty?" he said motioning toward my vintage 1965 red Ford Mustang.

"It was my Uncle Bobby's car. He gave it to me for my 16th birthday" I replied happily. Uncle Bobby; someone I can always depend on.

"Awesome" Paul said, "May I?" he asked.

"Sure" I answered throwing him the keys, which he skillfully caught, "but you crash it, you die, got it?"

"Got it. Get in bitches!"

We all got in my car. Paul started the engine, "this thing is in great shape" he marveled, taking off down the road.

"Yeah it is, thanks to my uncle, my dad and my two brothers."

"God, do you have any girls in your family?" he replied jokingly.

"No. My mother died when I was one. I grew up with my dad, John, my brothers Sam and Dean, and my Uncle Bobby" I replied trying not to remember mom, which wasn't too hard. I only know what Dean and Sam told me of our mom, which isn't much because they don't like to talk about her either.

"Sorry" Paul said, "I didn't mean to pry."

He actually sounded sorry so I said, "its okay, it was a long time ago."

"That doesn't make it any easier you know" Jared said to me.

"Yeah I know, but I can dream right?" I mumbled.

"We're here" Paul said, pulling into a parking spot at Fork's Movie Rentals.

"Awesome" I replied, really happy to change the subject, "lets pick a great horror film, boys" I said smiling while walking into the store.

Jared's POV

We all finally settled on some crappy horror movie that no one has even heard of, but that's half the fun.

We went to the guy at the cash register to rent the movie.

I really didn't like the way he looked at Megan. He looked at her like a man would look at a horse he was buying. I could really rip his head off right about now.

Paul noticed this and whispered, "Jared calm down, he can't do anything here."

I knew this too, but still, ever since Megan opened up a little about her family, I feel like her big brother, not her cousin.

"You ready to go guys?" Megan asked, looking at me with concern, but sounding normal.

She is really good at saying one thing, while her eyes say another.

"Yeah, we are" I said.

Before we left the store I saw that dick-head checking out my sister, I mean, my cousin. I wanted to punch him in the face so bad.

"Jared you want a turn?" she asked, dangling the car keys in front of her.

"Hell yeah" I yelled, grabbing the keys from her.

She smiled and giggled. I realized then that I really was like a big brother because I would do anything to make her smile again.

I drove us back to La Push in record time. Maybe it was because I was going 80 mph. This car rocked and so did she.


	5. Dreams and Boys

AN: Thank all of you so much for giving this story a chance and I'm so sorry if you end up not liking this story. I do not own Twilight or Supernatural. God! Are you happy now Bob?!

Life in all its Glory

Megan's POV

I guess this place isn't that bad. The guys are actually really nice and cool. This place will be a lot of fun. At least until they start asking questions.

We were in Jared's house (well I guess it's my house now too) watching the crappy horror film. Man that really was a shitty movie, no wonder no one rented it. The movie didn't scare me, but nothing really scared me anymore, but it would have scared other pathetic people.

I was on the couch with my head on Jared's shoulder. Jared was so sweet he didn't even mind. I was so tired I could fall asleep right here. In fact I almost was asleep. Before I drifted off I could feel Jared gently petting my hair.

Jared's POV

Megan's head was right against my chest. She was almost asleep. She looked so peaceful and sweet. I would do anything to protect her. She would never get hurt while I was around, and if anyone did hurt her, they would have to answer to me, and I had a bad temper when provoked.

Megan's POV

I loved sleep. It was the only time I could escape the sad reality that was my life. I never really had dreams. For that I was thankful; because I was sure they would be nightmares like this one. I had nightmares occasionally but I kept them to myself, these nightmares normally included my family getting hurt, killed or them disappearing or them telling me that I was a disgrace to the Winchester name and that I only caused trouble which really was true. This nightmare was terrible but then again all of them were terrible.

In my dream I saw John, Dean and Sam in an old house waiting for someone or something. Then it came. The yellow eyed bastard. His eyes burned me and so did his evil, crooked smile. He pinned them up against the wall and tortured them. But he saved the worst thing for last. He told them every little detail of how they killed our mother, John's wife, Mary. The last thing I saw in my dream was yellow eyes' crooked smile before he killed them.

I finally woke up. Thank god. That dream was torture. I was breathing so heavily I swore I was going to pass out.

Jared's POV

Megan was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden she sat up breathing really heavily.

"Megan what's wrong?" I asked her, really worried. Even Paul looked concerned.

It looked like someone had tried to kill her.

"Nothing" she said.

Nothing my ass, "it was just a dream, Megan" I told her, trying to calm her down.

"I wish" I think she muttered, but I couldn't quite tell.

"The movie get to your head?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so" was her reply.

"I'm gonna go outside for a minute, I'll be right back," she said.

"Okay, be careful," I answered.

She jumped up and ran to the front door on to the porch.

"Do you _really_ think that movie scared her?" Paul asked.

"No" I replied, "but if it was important she would have said something."

"Whatever you say, Jared" Paul said sarcastically.

I glared at him. It was probably just a stupid dream she was too embarrassed to talk about, I told myself.

Megan's POV

I ran out of the door as fast as I could. It was just a dream, I kept telling myself. But still it seemed so real and I just wanted to make sure they were safe.

I pulled out my cell phone and was about to call them but I stopped suddenly. I had just gotten here.

What was I thinking? They wouldn't answer my call anyway. They barely answered their phones at all. They would call in a month anyway. This month is going to be nerve-wracking. But it really was just a dream, I hoped.

Stop it Megan! It's only been one day. They couldn't have gotten into that much trouble. Well, not in one day.

I tried to forget about my dream and my family. Finally I went back inside, hoping they wouldn't ask questions.

"You okay?" Jared asked, when I came in.

"Yeah, I just needed some fresh air" I replied.

Jared's POV

What a bunch of bull shit. Paul was right. I could tell something was wrong. I knew she wouldn't tell me, so I let it go.

"We're having a bonfire tomorrow night" I said, "You'll get to meet the rest of guys."

The guys, Sam, the pack leader, Paul and Quil and Embry were nice enough to hold the bonfire to welcome Megan to La Push. They also promised not to say anything about us being wolves just yet. I didn't want to scare her off. In fact I didn't want to tell her at all. She was only going to be here 9 months, why burden her? Sam understood, and he promised that no one would say anything.

"The rest of the guys?" she said, breaking me out of thought, "Just how many friends do you have?"

"Just a few" I laughed.

"Alright, I just hope they like me" Megan replied, bashfully.

"They'll love you" I said.

I'm sure they would like her. She was pretty, smart, sweet and cocky all at once.

"Yeah, whatever" she said, blowing it off.

"All the guys are nice" Paul said.

"Yeah, Meg, the only guy you have to worry about is Paul. He's a bit of an ass" I said, joking, but only a little.

"Ouch, and that was from your friend" she said, laughing.

"He's always like that" Paul said, putting his arm around her.

If he tries to be anything but friendly with her, that arm is coming off, along with his head.

He whispered something in her ear and she giggled.

I didn't like this.

AN: I hope you liked it! I have chapter 6 written and I'll probably put it up in three to four ideas. I have to go write chapter 7 now so bye!


	6. Bitch, Jerk

AN: Hey guys or girls thanks for reading. Leave me comments or suggestions. Love ya!!! I do not own Twilight or Supernatural. But I own Bob, Jerry, Patrick, and Larry. JK! But seriously.

Life in all its Glory

Megan's POV

"He's always like that" Paul said, putting his arm around me.

I saw a glimpse of Jared, he looked pissed off.

Paul leaned down and whispered in my ear, "you're hot, you know that?"

I laughed and whispered back, "Really?" leaning closer to tease him.

"Yes, really" he said nuzzling my neck and kissing it.

"PAUL!" Jared screamed, standing up, completely losing it.

I was surprised, but not stunned. Guys did stupid shit like this all the time. Since I was surprised I didn't react quick enough, but Jared did. Normally I would push this guy off of me and tell him that he's a perve, but this was different. It wasn't like I would move away in a week; I had to stay here for 9 months. My family moved around too much for me to have a long relationship, and my brothers, especially Dean, were very protective of me and I liked this freedom.

"What? I'm just getting to know your cousin" Paul replied smirking, holding me tighter.

"Paul, I wanna talk to you outside" Jared commanded.

"Come on Jared-"Paul tried.

"Now Paul!" Jared screamed.

This didn't look good. I don't really know why Jared freaked. It's not like he's my brother, but he sure acts like it.

Jared's POV

I went outside with Paul following me. I went far enough so Megan wouldn't hear us or see us if anything happens.

"Paul did you-"I shuddered thinking of it, "imprint on Megan?"

"No! God no, Jared!" Paul said.

I was so relieved. I didn't want my cousin dating a dick were-wolf.

"Then what the hell were you doing?" now I was just pissed.

Either he was messing with her or he really liked her. I didn't like either option.

"I was just playing around with her, Jared, relax" Paul told me.

"Yeah, well knock it off, Paul. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Jared, come on, I would never hurt her" Paul said.

"Paul, you date a lot of girls. I don't want you to hurt her emotionally" I said.

"Jared, she's not that weak" Paul said.

"Yeah, but still she has feelings, and if you hurt her, physically or emotionally, I will kick your ass" I said seriously.

"Fine, but like I said, I would never hurt her" Paul said, sincerely.

I believed him, but I still didn't want him to date her.

We got back to the house and we heard music blaring.

Paul's POV

Jared's crazy. I would never hurt Megan, besides she's a tough bitch. She would probably make a great friend. She would be the one to laugh when I tell my stories of how I snuck out of dates or dumped girls, and would chime in with a few stories of her own.

Jared and I walked back to his house and we heard some really loud music playing. I couldn't tell what song it was from here, but it sounded awesome!

We went in and I recognized the song immediately as Aerosmith's "Pink (The South Beach Mix)."

Megan was dancing, very sexily, I might add. She saw us, stopped dancing, giggled, and then turned the music off.

"You ever heard of knocking?" she asked.

"Hey, it's my house too" Jared joked back.

"Whatever. You know this song?" she asked me.

"Hell yeah, I love Aerosmith" I answered.

"Good" she said with her little smirk, "or I'd have to kick your ass."

"What about you Jared" she asked, "you like?"

"Yeah" he replied, laughing.

"Well, I should probably be getting home" I said, "I'll see you guys at the bonfire tomorrow."

"Bye" Megan said.

"See ya" Jared replied.

Megan's POV

"Well I'm gonna go to bed" Jared said, "You need anything?"

"No, you go sleep. You lazy asshole" I said.

"Fine. Bitch."

"Jerk."

He laughed and went to bed.

I hung around my brothers way too much. They were starting to rub off on me.

I didn't feel like sleeping. I didn't feel like doing anything.

I grabbed my mp3 and started listening to "Life after You" by Daughtry.

AN: PLEASE read the song lyrics, they go with the story. Listen to this song if you can, its fantastic!

"_Ten miles from town and I just broke down_

_Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road_

_I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home_

_To tell you I was wrong but you already know_

_Believe me I won't stop at nothin'_

_To see you so I've started runnin'_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

'_Cause I know there's no life after you_

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked_

_Burns like an iron in the back of my mind_

_I must've been high to say you and I_

_Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time_

_Oh why did I ever doubt you_

_You know I would die here without you_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

'_Cause I know there's no life after you_

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one_

_After this time I spent alone_

_It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind_

_Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind_

_So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_Without you, God knows what I'd do_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

'_Cause I know there's no life after you"_

AN: Thank you so much if you read this. This song is wonderful along with all of Daughtry's other songs. Check them out if you have time.


	7. Fight Night

AN: Thank you so much for reading this story peeps. If you have any suggestions on what should happen or how I could improve, please, PLEASE tell me! I don't own Supernatural (sad face) or Twilight. Please note that this is only Megan's second day in La Push. The beginning moves a little slow but the rest is better I promise!

Life in all its Glory

Megan's POV

I woke up the next day and got out of bed. It was 9:12. I never usually sleep that late, but Jared was still in bed. What a lazy ass, I thought. I went downstairs into the kitchen to make breakfast and two people were there. One, the woman, was making breakfast and the other one, the man, was reading the newspaper. I guess they're Jared's parents.

"Oh, hello there" the woman said, "you must be Megan; I'm your Aunt Marge."

"It's nice to meet you" I said.

Then she, pulled me into a huge hug and said, "You've grown up so much."

If only she knew how much.

"I'm Adam, your uncle," the man said.

"Adam look how grown up she is," Aunt Marge marveled, "Sorry we weren't home when you got here sweetie, we had a business meeting."

Aunt Marge seemed really sweet, but she talks a lot and is a little too friendly. Uncle Adam seemed like a nice, serious guy. I probably just felt more comfortable around guys because I had grown up with them my whole life.

"Here Megan, have some breakfast before Jared comes and eats it all" Aunt Marge said.

The sad part was that I bet Jared _could_ eat all of this food.

"What's for breakfast?" Jared screamed as he came in the kitchen.

"Too late" Marge said to me. I giggled.

We all sat down with our food to eat and Adam and Marge started polite conversation.

"Megan, how's your father?" Adam asked me.

I dropped my fork and nearly choked.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked, looking at me weird.

"Yeah. He's doing good" I replied.

"Is he still working as a mechanic?" he asked.

What the hell was this, 20 questions? But I knew they were trying to be polite so I answered.

"Yeah, we move around a lot for his job" I returned.

"Your brothers doing good?" he asked.

"Yes they're doing great, thanks for asking (not)" I said, ending _this_ conversation.

Then Adam and Marge left for work, leaving me and Jared.

"So..." Jared said, "What do you wanna do?"

"Jared, I'm not two, you don't have to baby-sit me, go out, have fun I don't care" I said.

"Well, there is someone I want you to meet" Jared said, "My girlfriend Kim; she's really nice, you'll like her" he promised.

"Why not" I replied, smirking.

We went over to Kim's house. She was a really nice girl. She was the type of girl who believed that the world was filled with kittens and puppies and shit. But overall she was a really sweet girl. The kind parents would want their sons to marry.

I left after a while to leave Jared and Kim to do whatever it is they do.

I started to walk aimlessly down the street. I walked down the beach singing inside of my head. Someone grabbed my waist and I had to stop myself from kicking their ass like my dad and brothers taught me.

"Is it safe for a girl like you to be walking alone?" Paul asked his mouth at my ear.

"Obviously not with you around" I joked, pushing him off of me.

"Come on baby, you know you love me."

"Oh really" I said. I leaned in to kiss him and he closed his eyes waiting. I was only a centimeter away from his lips now and I said, "Bye" and ran off down the beach laughing. Paul looked completely stunned for a moment but then he smiled. He was amused. He ran after me, finally caught me and tackled me to the ground (sand).

"Thought you could get away that easily" he asked me.

"Yeah" I replied.

Paul was on top of me on the ground. It felt weird, and he was enjoying it.

"Are you gonna get off of me or will have to make you?" I asked, slightly irritated, but also enjoying the game a little. That was all _this _was; a game. To others it would have looked like we were boyfriend and girlfriend, but Paul and I were just playing head games.

"Now why would I do that?" he replied, smirking down at me.

"Because I asked you to, baby" I said sweetly, rubbing his shoulder, teasing him, knowing I would get what I wanted.

"Mm…" he moaned, "Fine. Just this once" he said and he got up.

He picked me up from my waist and set me on the ground.

"You're a strong boy, huh. You eat all your vegetables?" I mocked.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're a bitch?" he said.

"Not unless they wanna die" I replied.

"You're cocky."

"So are you" I said.

"True" he laughed, "I like you. You're a funny bitch."

"Why thank you" I said, "Your approval means so much to me."

"That's why I like you, you're sarcastic. Just like me."

I rolled my eyes at him, he was such a jerk. But I didn't care, he was entertaining.

"I gotta go" he said.

"Clan meeting?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Bye. Bitch." He said as he walked off.

"Asshole" I yelled back.

He flipped me off. I laughed at his maturity level.

I went back to Jared's house, my house now, and fell back on the couch. I was so bored. My mind was drifting into sweet little places in another world.

"Megan, wake up" a voice said. Even though I was tired I knew it was Jared.

Damn it, I thought. Why did I fall asleep? Oh that's right; I was bored out of my skull.

"Suck it" I replied, sleepily.

"Megan, the bonfire is gonna start in half and hour" he said.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up" I said.

"Okay, I'll be waiting" he said.

Sure you will dickhead. I was pretty grumpy when woken up.

I went up to my room and got ready in ten minutes. I wasn't the type of girl who took an hour to get ready. I was about to leave my room when I saw a book sticking out of my suitcase. This wasn't just any book though. It contained information on demons and how to kill them. John, my dad, gave this to me just in case anything happened. But he warned me to not go looking for trouble only to fight it if it came near. I opened it up to the last page, my favorite. I stuck a picture of John, Dean, and Sam in there. It was beautiful; they were all smiling. John was in the middle with one arm around Dean and the other around Sam. I thought of old times; how much I missed them. I wished they would have let me stay with them. But now it was likely that I would never see them again. They moved around too much and could be hurt or even dead. I started crying. Their faces flashed in my head, I missed them and didn't want anything bad to ever happen to them. I some how managed to pull myself together. I hid the book beneath the floorboards hidden by a rug. It was almost time for the bonfire. I fixed myself up so no one would be able to tell I was crying.

I walked down-stairs to the living room where Jared was waiting for me.

"You ready to meet the guys" Jared asked, smiling, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah" I returned, smiling back, putting my family behind me for now.

We walked down to the beach and saw a huge bonfire with a bunch of guys around it. If I didn't know better I would say these guys were on steroids or something. They were all so huge!

"Hey Jared" one of them said, "That your cousin?"

"Yeah," Jared said, "Guys this is Megan."

I was greeted by "heys" and "hellos" and a smile from Paul, which I returned.

"Megan this is Sam, Embry, and Quil, and you already know the jerk over here, Paul" Jared, joked.

All the guys laughed, even Paul did.

"Hey, I'm a great gentleman, right Meg?" Paul asked, messing around.

"Of course, Paul" I replied, so sweetly, no one could have taken it seriously.

"See" Paul said, "Come sit by me Megan. You're nice, unlike these bastards."

"Come on you know you couldn't live without us" Embry joked.

"Well I think I should give it a try" Paul said.

Embry threw some chips at Paul. There was so much food. But then again these were guys; not only guys, but big guys. Dean would have been in heaven. I swear he is never full. But I refused to think of my family right now, I didn't want to ruin the light mood.

"So, Megan" Sam said, "Where are you from?"

Too late; mood already ruined.

"Minnesota" I replied, "But my family moved around a lot. We were never in one place for more than a month or two."

"That must've been hard" he said.

"Yeah, but you get used to it" I told him, "It becomes part of you to never stay in one place."

I noticed that Jared stared at me after I said that. He probably thought I was gonna run away, which I might. It really doesn't seem that bad, I could live on my own fine.

"Do you have any siblings?" Quil asked me.

You would think this question was easy "yes" or "no" but it wasn't. It was so much more complicated than that. How many times could I take remembering my family in one day? I felt tears forming in my eyes. Damn It!!! Yes, I was a strong girl, but family was my weak spot.

"Sorry," Quil said, noticing my tears, "You don't have to answer."

Great all the guys knew I was on the verge of tears. They wouldn't come out though, I wouldn't let them. I had to stay strong, or else I'd fall apart. Jared put his arm around me reassuringly.

"No, its okay," I told him, now in control of myself, "I have two older brothers, Dean and Sam. They mean the world to me."

"Why did you come here then?" Embry said.

"Embry, don't be rude" Sam ordered.

"Its fine, Sam. My dad thought it would be better for me to stay in one place, rather than moving around constantly. He wants me to do well in school and go to college and live a nice, normal life." I lied.

"You don't want that?" Embry asked.

"I don't know what I want, but I have the rest of my life to figure it out" I said, "But I do know that I want to have fun tonight" I laughed.

It, thankfully, lightened the mood. Paul put his arm around me and whispered in my ear, "Hey baby." "Hey bitch" I whispered back. I heard Jared chuckle.

"Paul's got a girlfriend" someone joked.

"If only you could get a girlfriend, Quil" Paul said.

"Megan, tell me he's not your boyfriend" Quil said.

"No, he's just a lonely dick who flirts with any girl he sees" I replied to Quil.

"That's not true" Paul said, "I never hit on Kim." I laughed; only one girl he has never hit on. Quite sad, but I believed it.

"That's because I would kill you if you did" Jared told Paul, only half joking.

"Like you could kill me" Paul said, completely doubting him.

"Wanna see?" Jared asked, standing up.

"Shut up and sit down, you wimp" I said, pulling him down.

"Hey I could totally kick your ass, so I wouldn't talk if I was you" he said.

That did it.

"Really? Let's see, tough guy" I said getting up, "Wrestling, now."

Jared got up to accept the challenge and said, "Fine, but if I hurt you just tell me."

"Not likely; I do most of the hurting and I'm gonna win" I said confidently.

"You so sure" he asked.

"Let me think… Yeah" I replied, like a smart ass.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Jared" Sam said.

"It'll be fine, Sam" he replied back.

"Good luck bitch; you'll need it" Paul whispered in my ear, rubbing my shoulder.

"No rules?" I asked Jared, smirking.

"No rules" Jared said, accepting.

"Okay," I said, "Three, two, one, go!"

Jared started circling me, like that tactic would work, I wouldn't take my eyes off of him. I was waiting for him to make the first move. I baited him, I turned my back. I preferred taking prey from the back, it was easier. Jared grabbed me from behind, I smiled.

"You give up yet?" Jared asked me.

"You wish" I replied.

I elbowed him in the stomach causing him to loosen his grip. He pushed us to the ground so he could claim victory after keeping me down for three seconds, which wouldn't happen. I knew how to fight all to well. I grabbed Jared's neck and pushed the pressure point there. He was now under my control. I pushed him over and sat on top of him.

"One, two," all the guys, except Sam, started cheering, "THREE!"

"Good job, bitch" Paul told me.

I got up off of Jared. He looked so funny. He was completely shocked. Apparently he wasn't used to losing. I laughed.

"What's wrong Jared, having a bad day" Embry mocked.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Jared asked me, ignoring Embry

"My brothers taught me" I answered, "So I could defend myself, if I ever needed to."

"They must be good fighters" Jared said.

"They're great fighters, taught me everything. They learned from our dad" I told Jared.

"I'm hungry" Jared said.

"Really, Jared, how can you be that hungry?" I asked him, skeptically.

All the guys laughed. We all sat back down by the fire, which was still blazing beautifully.

"You did great baby" Paul said, rubbing my thigh.

"If my brothers were here, Dean would have killed you" I told him, smirking at him.

"Good thing they're not" Paul answered.

"Yeah" Jared said, butting in, "But I am, so you better not try anything."

"Of course not Jared, we're just playing" Paul told him, "Right baby?"

"Yeah Jared, don't worry, besides I can handle him" I answered smiling.

"That's what you think" Paul whispered in my ear. I let it go.

The rest of the bonfire was really nice. The guys were joking around and playing with each other. Today was a great day. I was so ready to sleep. I was leaning on Paul's shoulder with my eyes closed.

"You ready to go home, Megan?" Jared asked.

"Ugh" I managed to moan in reply. I was really tired.

"I'll get her" Paul said, standing up, holding me, then passing me to Jared.

"Thanks Paul" Jared said.

"I can walk Jared" I said with my eyes still closed, "I have two feet."

"It's fine Megan, really" he said.

I didn't feel like arguing right now, so I let him carry me. We got home, and he went upstairs and tucked me in bed.

"'Night Megan, sleep well okay?" Jared said.

"I will, thanks Jared" I whispered.

"Your welcome" he said, leaving me to drift into a wonderful sleep.

AN: This is the longest thing I have ever written. I enjoyed writing it so much. Hope you liked it too. Review please. Tell me what you think.


	8. Phone Call

AN: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight. Thanks for reading. Sorry it has been so long. I had homework and I forgot about the story for awhile. But its break so yay! Freebird!!!

**Life in all its Glory**

Jared's POV

The bonfire was so great. All the guys really seemed to like Megan and accept her, which was good. Embry didn't imprint on her thank god. Sam has Emily, Quil has Claire, and I have Kim. I was really glad Paul or Embry didn't imprint on her. I didn't want her dragged into the world of supernatural, she had enough issues.

I carried her home from the bonfire; she was so out of it. I put her in bed, then went to my room to get some sleep. Thank god tomorrow was Sunday so we could sleep in. She had to start school Monday. I hoped she would adjust, but I knew she would be fine. She was a really smart girl. I fell asleep after a long tiring day.

I woke up and looked at the clock it was 7:09am. I wonder why I woke up. I let it go and went back to bed.

Megan's POV

I woke up around 7:00am. My cell phone was vibrating. There was a text message. Who would text me at 7:00am? I opened it up it said "Megan are you up? Text me back. Sam"(Brother Sam). Sam? Could it really be Sam?

I got dressed and I walked into the hall to go downstairs. Jared's parents were working but he was still in bed so I tried not to wake him. I walked past his door and heard him moving, I froze where I was. Then I heard him snoring again. Good. I really didn't need him questioning me right now. I had more important things to do.

The sun was just beginning to rise. I decided to go to the beach. There was enough light and if Jared woke up, god forbid he hear our conversation. I walked down the beach a little and found a nice log to sit on. I texted Sam back "Yeah. Is that really you Sam?" I waited for a reply. I sat on the sand and leaned back on the log. It was much more comfortable. My phone vibrated again, this time it was a call. I opened up my phone.

"Sam is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah it's me Megan" Sam's voice said. I missed him so much. It was fantastic to hear his voice again.

"God, I've missed you Sam" I said.

"Yeah, I've missed you too Megan" he answered sadly.

"Why did you call?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" he said, "How are you?"

"How am I? How am I?! Really Sam! You guys throw me out, make me move in with someone I don't even know, put me someplace I've never been and you ask me HOW AM I?!" I yelled at Sam.

"I'm sorry Megan" Sam sounding really down, "I tried to change dad's mind, even Dean tried, but dad thought it would be better for you. You know how stubborn dad is."

"Yeah I know" I answered automatically, "Sorry Sammy I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just upset, that was all."

"Its fine" Sam said, "I don't blame you, and since when did I say you could call me Sammy, Meg" he joked.

"Since you can't do anything about it" I laughed.

"Fine you win" he said, laughing.

"Of course I do. I always win."

"You get the cockiness from Dean" he told me.

"I know" I answered, smiling.

"How are you, really?" Sam asked, "Is Jared nice?"

"Yeah he's nice. But he acts like I'm his sister" I answered, telling the truth.

"Well he better take care of you" Sam said. "Any guys hit on you yet?" he asked. I could tell he was smiling.

"Sam!" I yelled.

"Well?" he asked.

"Yeah, one guy. He's a _huge_ flirt. He keeps trying to get close to me" I told Sam.

"Take care of yourself, alright?"

"Of course" I answered, "How are you Sammy?"

"I'm good, but dad is being really harsh, you know same old, same old" he tried to laugh. "He really misses you Megan. Dean misses you too. It's not the same without you. No one to lighten the load, no one to come back to" he told me sincerely.

"Sorry Sam" I replied on the verge of tears, "You know I would be there if I could."

"Megan it's not your fault" Sam said trying to comfort me, "I just wish I could be there for _you_. Its gotta be hard. How are you holding up?"

"Good, I guess" I told Sam, "It's just hard, especially when they're asking me all these questions. I just hope I don't fall apart."

"It'll be fine Megan" Sammy said, "Just stay strong okay? Stay strong for me and Dean and dad."

"I'm trying" I whispered.

"I know you are" Sam said, sweetly.

"Thanks for calling, Sam. I really needed this" I said.

"I thought you might" he said.

"Sam?" I heard on the other line. It was Dean.

"I have to go" Sam said, "I love you."

"Love you too" I said.

The phone clicked off. Never before have I felt this lonely. It was 7:46. I knew I should go back to the house and get back in bed, so that's what I did. I stayed strong. I stayed strong for my family and myself.

AN: I know this chapter was really short, but I haven't updated in a while and I felt bad so I gave you half of the chapter I'm working on. The next chapter should be up in three to four days, maybe. I'll try. Bye people!


	9. Consequences and Beer

AN: Before you read this, you might want to re-read the chapter before this so you understand it. I do NOT own Supernatural or Twilight.

Life in all its Glory

Sam's POV

Megan sounded really down. I wish I could be there for her; hug her and tell her it would be alright. But I couldn't, the best thing I could do was to call her.

"Sam?" I heard Dean say as he came in.

"I have to go" I said to Megan, "I love you."

"Love you too" she said.

I just managed to close my phone when Dean came in.

"Who were you talking to?" Dean asked me.

"I wasn't talking to anyone" I said quickly, running my hand through my hair.

"What? Did you call the sex line?" Dean laughed.

"What? No! I didn't call anyone" I said.

Dean gave me the look. The look that said I know you're lying.

"Give me your phone Sam" he said.

"Dean, it was just Bobby" I said, hoping to cover it up. If Dean knew I called Megan he would tell dad for sure.

"Then give me the phone so I can see that" he replied. He wasn't going to let this go I could tell.

"No" I said. I began to walk to the door but Dean blocked me.

"Sam" he said, sternly. I didn't care what dad would say, Megan needed someone to talk you.

"Fine" I answered, handing my phone over to Dean.

He went to most recent calls and found what he was looking for.

"You called her" he said as a statement. "Well that's fan-fucking-tastic Sam! How is she supposed to adjust if you keep calling her?"

"Dean-"I started

"Did you even think of her? Of how hard you're making this for her. Really Sam! Do you ever think?!" he screamed at me.

"Dean. I'm not gonna say I'm sorry; because I'm not. She needed to talk to someone. She sounded so lost. You're her brother too; you're supposed to care about her!" I yelled back.

"I do" Dean screamed back. It was a reflex and he meant it. "You know I have to tell dad about this, Sam."

"Go ahead. I don't care" I replied.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Out" was all I said.

I went walking around the city. I sat down in the park and tried to relax.

I opened my eyes and the sky was darker and cloudy. I must've fallen asleep. I went back to the motel. I went to our room and heard yelling inside. I stopped and listened to them.

"Where is he, Dean?!" dad screamed.

"I don't know he just left and didn't say anything" Dean said.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you two idiots alone" John said.

I walked into the room because I didn't want Dean and dad to get into a fight.

"Where the hell have you been, Sam?" dad asked, clearly irritated.

"I went for a walk" I replied, blowing it off.

"For three hours" dad said, angrily, "You went for a walk for three hours!"

I didn't answer him.

"Next time call me or Dean so we know you're alright."

"Yes sir" I replied.

"Good," dad said; "Now we can move on to why you called Megan."

"Dad I just-"

"I gave you both an order, Sam. You're supposed to follow it!"

"Dad" I screamed, "I just wanted to make sure she was alright."

"How is she?" dad asked me, sighing.

"Really, I don't know. She sounded messed up, but she just needs time I guess."

"Do you think she'll break?"

"No" Dean said, jumping in, "She's too loyal and too strong. She'll be fine."

"Yeah, Dean's right dad. She'll be okay" I told him, honestly.

"Alright" he said, "Now Sam, you better not call her again."

"I won't" I said, though I would most likely call her again.

John eyed me and then left.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"We cool?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, we're cool" I said as Dean handed me a beer.

"Great" Dean answered drinking his beer.

AN: Sorry people! I know you're probably like 'we waited four days for this crap.' But I said I would put it out in four days so here you go. I don't want to be one of those people who say they're going to post in three days and post a month later. Or the people who don't update for months and then they give you some shitty author's note. Don't you hate that? Whatever. Thanks for reading! Please review! Tomorrow's December I can't wait! I love the holiday season! Happy early holidays!!!


	10. Happy Breakfast

AN: I don't own Twilight or Supernatural. Sorry it's been awhile. I have a lot of projects and Microsoft word is a dick! That's all folks!

Life in all its Glory

Megan's POV

When I got back from the beach I decided something. I decided that I didn't want to be sad anymore. I would still love my family and I would still miss them but I wouldn't let it affect me in anyway. It would be better that way. So the guys wouldn't realize anything was up.

I crept back into the house and went up to my room. It was 8:03. I couldn't fall back asleep so I grabbed a book and my mp3. It helped me calm down.

"Someone got an early start today" Jared said, causing me to look up at him.

"Apparently you did too, sleepyhead" I replied.

"Owww and the smart remarks start now" he teased, "you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept great. You?" I asked.

"For some reason I woke up around 7:00. I swore I heard something" he told me.

"I'm sure it was nothing Jared"

"Want some breakfast?" he asked, a little too eagerly.

I giggled. "Sure" I answered.

Jared grabbed my arm and practically dragged me downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hungry much?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah!" he replied, like it was completely obvious, which it was.

His mom left a bunch of food for us and a note that said that Jared had to let me eat first. I laughed at the note. I grabbed some eggs and a piece of toast.

"Is that all you're gonna eat?" Jared asked, eyeing my plate.

"Yeah, go ahead eat the rest" I said, "I'm sure you could" I said under my breath.

"You bet I can" he said.

"COMPANY!" Paul screamed as he flung the door open.

"That was nice and subtle" I said.

"Food" Paul said almost drooling over it, "Can I have some?" he asked Jared.

"Fine, just don't eat it all, pig" Jared told him.

"Who are you calling pig, fatty" Paul said.

"I think you're both fat pigs" I yelled.

"Megan you hurt me" Paul joked.

"Oh shut up" I said, kicking him.

"Someone's violent" he teased.

"Just sit down, before I get more violent" I told him.

"Ohhh I'm scared" he faked.

"You should be" I answered.

"What are you doing today, Jared?" Paul asked.

"I'm gonna go see Kim for awhile" he replied.

"Yeah awhile. More like five hours" Paul scoffed.

Jared frowned, probably knowing that statement was true.

"I'm leaving" Jared said. "See ya Megan and Paul don't be such an asshole."

"Sure thing" Paul answered.

Jared looked at Paul, rolled his eyes and left.

"I can't believe Jared left me alone with you" Paul told me.

"He knows you're not stupid enough to try anything" I said, "besides, it would never work."

"Really?" he said.

"Yes. I'm too smart for you."

"We'll see about that" Paul answered.

"I'm sure we will" I joked back.

AN: Hey guys! So sorry I haven't written in awhile. But I was busy and stumped as for what to write. I hope all of you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it! Give me ideas on what to write. Lots of love.


	11. Games at School

AN: Just so you know if I say something in my story like "Jesus fucking Christ!" or "Oh my fucking god!" I'm not trying to bash them or anyone, I'm just saying something. Really I don't mean to offend anyone. I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. By the way I LOVE The Beatles! So I had to throw it in there. Don't hate on them. 'Cause really you can't.

Life in all its Glory

Megan's POV

The rest of the day with Paul went by quickly and uneventfully, except for the occasional flirting with me. The next day (Monday) I got up early and got ready for school. Since it was warm out I wore a blue short-sleeved V-neck, dark jeans, and my favorite brown leather boots. I wore my hair down and put on just enough make-up to look beautiful (if I do say so myself). When I was done I went downstairs and decided to make breakfast for Jared and me since I got an early start. I made ham and cheese omelets and hash browns. School started in half an hour and I still didn't see Jared. Since Jared's parents weren't home, I put a Beatles album in the CD player and turned the volume up all the way. I put "Get Back" on, pressed play and laughed as it echoed through out the house.

"Oh my fucking god!" Jared screamed.

It sounded like he fell out of bed. I just laughed hysterically at him. He came downstairs ten minutes later and was ready for school.

"That wasn't funny" he said with a grumpy look on his face.

"Yeah it kind of was" I replied, giggling.

"Okay, maybe a little" he admitted.

"Go eat breakfast, slowpoke" I told him.

We sat down and ate breakfast quickly. Then we got in Jared's, brown, old but classy, truck and left for school, which was only ten minutes away.

"Are you nervous?" Jared asked me.

"And why would I be nervous?" I inquired.

"I don't know. New people" he said.

"I'm not trying to be cocky, but people tend to like me" I answered.

"I'm sure they do" I think he muttered.

"We're here" Jared said.

"Good" I said, jumping out of the truck.

Jared went over to his friends and started talking about some football game. Ugh, boring. I went inside the school and went to the office to get my schedule. I got it and looked at it. All the classes were advanced placement. I was pretty smart, thanks to Sam (Brother Sam) helping me. Before I could look at my schedule again it was grabbed out of my hand. I turned around to see who took it and saw Paul with Jared, Quil and Embry.

"Someone is smart" Paul mocked, looking at my schedule.

"Yeah super smart" Quil said.

"Shut up" I said, grabbing my schedule back, "you wish you were that smart."

"Nah. It's much more fun to be stupid" Paul replied.

"I'm sure it is" I murmured.

"Well I have to go to class so, bye" I told them.

The guys started to leave but Paul grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear, "bye babe." Then he walked off to class, smirking. Idiot, I thought. After I gathered my thoughts I started to walk to my first class. While I was walking, some guy came up to me and said, "Hey I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?"

"I'm Megan, I'm a new student, and you are?"

"I'm Connor" he said, smiling.

He was pretty good looking I had to admit. He had light skin for a Native American, dark blue eyes, short but shaggy brown hair, and a great smile. I could really start liking it here. Shut up, Megan! I thought. I mean, was I really going to let a guy win me, _ME_, over in less than an hour?! Over my dead body! He had to try harder than that to get me.

"Well if you'll excuse me, Connor, I have to get to class" I said, starting to walk away.

"Have to, or want to?" he asked me.

"Want to" I said looking back at him, smiling. Signaling that the game had begun.

He smiled back and laughed.

"I'll see you later then" he said.

"Perhaps" I replied, walking away, smiling to myself. Oh, how I loved playing games.

AN: So incredibly sorry for how long it has been. There really is no valid excuse. So just, sorry. Also sorry for how short this is, but I'm writing more right now and it should be put up tonight. Hope you are having a good new year so far!

---Sincerely, MimiLaDiege


	12. New Faces and Revalations

AN: You should probably read the chapter before this so you're not confused. It is still the same day of school. I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. This chapter is pretty important to the story so please read carefully, and pretty, pretty, please review!

Life in all its Glory

Megan's POV

It was my final year of high school, senior year. Most seniors would be excited to graduate, crying about the friends they would miss and confused about college and what they were going to do with their lives. But I knew exactly what I was going to do when I graduated. I was going to pack my crap and get the hell out of here. I would try to find my brothers and my dad. I would search forever if I had too. So all I had to do was pass this final year and I was home free. Passing would be the easiest thing in the world. I was awfully smart and the classes weren't that hard.

I got to my first class: language arts. I personally liked language arts; I thought it was very interesting. But I'm sure my classmates didn't think the same way.

I walked into the classroom and went up to the teacher, Mr. Wiles. I handed him my slip, stating I was a new student in his class along with information about me.

"Well class, we have a new student, Megan Winchester. I trust you will be respectful and polite to her" Mr. Wiles said. All eyes were on me. The guys were already checking me out and the girls, well some of them, were completely envious of all the attention I was getting. I took a seat in the back of the classroom and got comfortable.

"Where are you from?" a guy asked me.

"Guess" I said.

"Heaven" he replied, smirking.

"Not even close" I told him.

"Good to know" he said, leaning back in his seat, now focusing on the teacher, probably thinking very dirty thoughts.

The rest of class went by quickly. I was actually learning a little. Most of it was a review to me. Next I had world history. Yeah. Not. I hated that class. I didn't even pay attention but I still passed with an A. The bell rang and everyone practically jumped out of their seats and ran for the door. I walked out of the class and was pulled to the side of the hall by very strong arms. The guy held me around the waist, so I couldn't see him.

"Missed me?" he asked, his mouth by my ear.

"Not as much as you missed me I guess" I said, recognizing the voice.

"You might be right about that" Paul said.

"Bye" I told him, unwrapping myself from his arms.

"Wait" Paul said, grabbing my arm, "let me see your schedule."

I handed it to him, and this huge smile spread across his face.

"Meet me at the front of the school in your free period" he said, "don't be late."

With that he walked off again. That guy is such a stalker. But I couldn't say I hated it.

I went to my world history class and it was boring as could be. My free period was next which would be great. I got to mess with Paul. I was dozing off when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. After I gathered my books together and threw them in my locker, I went to meet Paul at the front of the school.

"There you are, bitch" I heard.

"I told you not to call me that" I answered, "please tell me this is your free period and you're not skipping."

"And why would you care?" he asked me, looking bored.

"Because if you were skipping I wouldn't let you drive my car" I answered.

"Yes this is my free period. Can I drive now?" he asked, anxiously.

"No" I replied in a light tone.

"Fucking bitch" he whispered.

I shot him a look but didn't say anything. We walked to my car and we got in.

"Where are we going?" Paul asked.

"And why would you care?" I said mocking him.

"Because I want to know" he answered, sternly.

"Well too bad. We all want things" I answered, lightly, even though it had a deeper meaning.

I drove calmly out of La Push, and then I squealed out of there. There was hardly anyone else one the roads so I went fast. Faster then I should. But I was in complete control.

"Seriously" Paul said, "where _are_ we going?"

"I have no idea" I replied, honestly.

"If you get hurt, Jared will kill me" Paul told me.

"Trust me" I said, "I won't get hurt."

"Fine" he said, giving up, "but if you do get hurt, it's your fault."

"Understood" I replied.

I started driving north and I just kept going. No one would ever know how much I wanted to keep going and going. I wanted to keep going until all my pain went away, but I knew better then that. I knew I was cursed, in a way, and that my life would always be painful, but I could still have some fun. Maybe that was way I liked playing games and messing with people. I was going to have some fun on this "vacation" if it killed me.

We were on a dirt road with absolutely nothing around us. Good enough for me. I was acting purely on a whim and I loved it. I pulled of to the side of the road and turned the car off.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked a bit confused.

"_We _are gonna make-out" I told him, smiling my ass off, "unless of course, you don't want to."

"Like hell I do!" Paul said, eagerly.

He grabbed my neck and started kissing me roughly. It didn't hurt though, actually it felt great. His warm, soft lips against mine, begging for more. You could tell how much he needed or craved this kind of attention. That told me he was a ladies man, but I already knew and so did anyone else with a brain. I lost myself within the kiss. Normally in a situation like this, I would hear my brothers in the back of my head, telling me to do the right thing and I always would. But they weren't even here so screw them, and I had no intention of going that far. The kiss was filled with lust, not passion, but it was amazing anyway. He held me close to him, in what felt like a death grip. One hand was in my hair attaching my lips to his and his other hand was roaming my side down to my leg. Paul hitched my legs around his waist and the kiss was deepened even more, if that was possible. His tongue against mine was probably one of the best feelings in the world. In this moment I felt so needed and actually worth something, which I really needed to feel. I was just a girl, after all. I pulled away and we were finally able to catch our breath. We were so entranced in the kiss that we both forgot to breathe.

Paul smiled at me and panted, "Best free period, ever."

"I totally agree" I told him, not lying.

"Oh shit" I moaned, trying to untangle my legs from Paul's tight grasp.

"Where do you think you're going?" Paul teased, holding me even tighter.

"We have to get back to school" I said, not wanting to go back there.

"Fine" he said, letting go of me so I could take my place in the driver's seat.

I pulled a mirror out of my purse and fixed my hair and face so I looked completely normal. I threw it back in my purse and started my car up. Then we began the drive back to La Push. We were only fifteen minutes away so we would make it back to school in time for class.

"I swear if Jared finds out what happened, he's gonna kill me ten times over" Paul said, "but it was worth it."

I could hear the smile in his voice when he said it was worth it. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm sure he won't kill you, but you might get a nice punch in the face" I laughed.

"How would he find out anyway?" I asked, "are you gonna tell him, 'cause I'm sure that won't go over too well."

"Hell no" Paul said, seriously, "you aren't gonna tell him either, right?"

"Of course not" I answered.

"Oh and Paul" I said, "Just so you know. Just because we kissed doesn't mean we're in a relationship and more importantly, I'm not a slut so don't expect this all the time okay?"

Paul simply laughed.

"Trust me" he said, sincerely, "I know you're not a slut."

"Well, thank you" I replied, in slight appreciation.

"Any guys at school hit on you yet?" Paul asked, reminding me of when Sam asked me that question on the phone. I threw that thought out of my head and focused on answering Paul's question.

"A couple guys have, mostly Connor, though" I said smiling at the thought of Connor.

"Connor?" he asked in shock and another emotion I couldn't name right now, "Connor Page?"

"I think so" I said wearily, "I didn't catch his last name."

"If it is, trust me when I say, stay away from him, very, very, far away from him. He's a huge ass and bigger player."

"You mean like you" I replied in slight scorn. How could he judge someone and how did he think he could boss me around. I had taken enough orders in my life. I wasn't about to listen to him.

"Megan, just trust me, he's worse" he said. I finally identified the emotion that I couldn't earlier. It was hate. Pure hate for Connor, but it still didn't change the way I felt. We reached the school parking lot and I pulled in an open spot, and jumped out of my car.

"I can take care of myself Paul" I told him, anger seeping from my voice, "and I don't trust you" I replied, honestly.

There were only four people in this world that I could honestly say I trusted: my dad, Dean, Sam, and Uncle Bobby. I even doubted myself, sometimes, but I desperately tried not to.

Paul grabbed my arm as I tried to storm away and said, "Please Megan, just listen to me."

"No" I answered, stubbornly, ripping my arm away from his hand. I heard him sigh as I walked to my next class, math. Good thing though. I would completely forget about Paul; for the next hour at least.

Math was just what I expected. I was a bit challenging so I gave it my full attention and forgot about Paul and everything he said. But when the bell rang it practically screamed Paul. I had another free period, so I had time to collect my thoughts. As I walked out of the class, again strong arms pulled me not so softly to the side. He grabbed me tighter because he knew I was gonna try to run. That stupid son of a bitch!

"What do you want, Paul?" I asked, clearly agitated.

"I wanna say I'm sorry, Megan" Paul told me, pleading with his eyes.

He seemed sincere enough.

"I'm not trying to control you, or tell you how to live, I just don't want you to get hurt" Paul said, sweetly.

"I know what that arrogant ass is capable of" he said, with venom in his voice.

"Paul" I answered, trying to calm him down, "I know you're just trying to protect me, but I can take care of myself, I promise. Apology accepted."

"Thanks Megan" he replied, holding me close to him.

"Your welcome" I said, "don't you have class?"

"Not if you don't want me to" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "go Paul."

"Bye babe" he whispered in my ear and took off.

To tell the truth I was glad I wasn't mad at Paul anymore. It didn't achieve anything anyway. He was more fun when he was happy.

I took off towards the parking lot and started tinkering with my car.

"That's a hot car" a heard a voice say.

"That's quite an understatement" I replied, smirking.

I looked up to see who the voice belonged to and was stunned when I saw him. There must be some reason these guys were so damn good looking. He reminded me vaguely of Paul. He had dark skin, obviously a true Native American, was about six feet tall at least, black hair, sparkling brown eyes, and a completely dazzling smile. Not to mention his amazing abs. The guys here kept sweeping me off my feet by one look and it annoyed me greatly.

"Megan" I said, leaning against my car, introducing myself.

"Jacob" he replied, smiling.

"Nice to meet you" I told him, honestly.

"How much do you know about cars, Jacob?" I asked him, flashing him a smile of my own.

"Quite a lot" he said, "More then you I bet" he joked.

"Oh really" I said, mocking him.

"Yeah really" he replied, teasing me.

"Do you even have a car? Mr. Know-it-all" I teased.

"Yeah I do" he smirked, "built it from scratch."

"Impressive" I said, not joking at all, "what kind?"

"A Volkswagen Rabbit" he said, smiling at me.

"Nice" I said, "but not very American" I said, kiddingly.

"I'm sorry" he mocked, with a glint of humor in his eyes.

"I _am_ a dedicated American" he said, smirking at me, "I'll show you."

"I'm proud to be an American" he started to sing, making every word louder.

"That's okay, you don't have show me anything" I attempted, trying to make him shut up.

"Where at least I know I'm free" he screamed louder. People started to stare.

I threw my hand over his mouth and said, "Okay, okay, I get it. You are a _very_ dedicated American."

He took my hand off of his mouth and told me, "Yes I really am."

We both laughed at his little charade. I really liked this guy. He was funny, outgoing, charming, and very, very hot. I looked down and realized his hand was still holding mine. He seemed to realize it too, because he automatically dropped my hand and said, "Sorry." You could barely tell he was blushing. But he was and that made me smile.

"Its okay" I said, "I don't mind."

Just then the bell rang obnoxiously. We had to go back to class.

I smiled and told him, "Hope to see you soon, Jacob" I hinted for his last name.

"Black" he said, smiling at my curiosity.

"Winchester" I said before heading off towards class.

I walked into the science room a few minutes early and saw something I didn't expect: Paul. I went up to him and said with confidence, "now I know you like me, but this is border line stalking. You won't make me get a restraining order will you?"

"You wouldn't dare" he said, smiling, while pinning me up against the wall.

"Try me" I said, my eyes flirting with his, "now if you'll excuse me, class is about to start" I stated while walking in the opposite direction.

Paul grabbed my arm, "no you don't. You're sitting next to me. Someone has to protect you" he teased, pulling me to my seat.

"Yeah, you're right. Someone has to protect me from the fury of science" I mocked as I took my seat.

The teacher, Mr. Malone, came into class and started his lesson. I was taking notes when I felt Paul's hand rubbing my thigh. I put my hand on top of his and whispered, "Paul. Not now, please."

"Why not, baby?" he whispered back.

"Because we're in school, Paul."

"I've done worse things in school" Paul whispered in my ear.

I made sure the teacher wasn't watching and said to him, "I'm sure you have. But you won't be doing that with me so…" I pushed him, "off."

He laughed softly.

"You're a feisty bitch, huh?" he whispered, his hand running down my leg once.

He actually gave me goose bumps. Mother-fucking asshole. I hated that he had that effect on me.

"You call this protecting me?" I said softly.

"Who said the job doesn't have its perks" he said, "messing with hot girls like you is one of them."

"You're such a man-whore" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Don't lie babe. You love it" Paul whispered, rubbing my thigh even higher up.

"On second thought. Maybe I will tell Jared what happened during our free period" I whispered, feed up with his games right now.

He automatically took his hand off of me and said, "I'm sorry okay. I really am. Please don't tell him okay?"

"You scared of him?" I asked, skeptically.

"You have no idea" I thought he mumbled.

Jacob's POV

I walked into my science class in a daze. That Megan chick was completely stunning and she had no idea. I really liked her. I hoped that I would see her soon. I took my regular seat in the back of the classroom and when I looked up I saw Megan talking to Paul. God, Paul. I hate that guy so much. He was a part of Sam's gang. Sam and his group of followers, or whatever they were called, had changed my two friends, Quil and Embry. I know they are hiding something from me but they won't tell me what.

Paul obviously wanted this girl. Bad. You could see it in his eyes. And I couldn't blame him. She was really hot. She had sexy curves and a slim figure. She also had beautiful brown hair, blue-green eyes, and a smile that lit up the room. A girl like this could win over just about any man. I wouldn't be surprised if half the guys in school were all over her already. But she didn't seem like she was easy and I highly doubted she was.

Mr. Malone started his long, boring lecture that I absolutely paid no attention to. My eyes and mind were on Megan and Paul. They looked like such a couple, but how could they be. She just got here, for Christ's sake.

Then I saw Paul putting his hand on her thigh. I don't know why but that made me pissed. Probably because Paul thought he could do whatever he wanted with girls, where ever he wanted. But Megan put her hand on Paul's and whispered something I couldn't hear. They whispered back and forth for a while and then Megan pushed Paul off of her. Not hard, but enough to make him move back a few inches. I don't know what Paul said, but she should have punched him. Paul laughed lightly and ran his hand up and down her leg. He acted like she was his bitch, and she definitely wasn't. I briefly saw Megan shiver like Paul got on her nerves. They talked for a little while, until Megan said something that made Paul immediately take his filthy hand off of her. Then he seemed to apologize and she replied and that was the end of that. Megan seemed to have Paul under her control. This was probably because she was so sexy and most likely persuasive.

Class ended and I started packing up my books when I heard, "hey Jacob. I didn't think I'd see you again so soon, but I can't say I mind" Megan giggled, "see you tomorrow" she smiled.

"Yeah. See you" I replied, smiling wide.

Paul put his arm around Megan and gave me a look, that would have intimidated others but not me. He was probably telling me to stay away from Megan. Why would he care? She wasn't his girlfriend, I could obviously tell. Maybe he wanted her to be. Well too damn bad, Paul. I grabbed my bag and headed home.

Megan's POV

Science finally ended and I got my stuff together and was about to leave when I saw Jacob, what a coincidence.

I went up to him and said, "hey Jacob. I didn't think I'd see you again so soon, but I can't say I mind" I giggled, "see you tomorrow" I smiled at him.

"Yeah. See you" he smiled back at me with this huge, beautiful grin.

Paul put his arm around me and we walked out of the school. In the parking lot I saw Connor again. He looked surprised for a second, probably because of Paul's arm around me, and then he smiled. Paul didn't see, thank god. I swear he would have flipped. The guys here are so protective.

We drove back to our house and we all sat down inside. If Paul felt awkward about sitting in front of Jared after making out with me, he sure didn't show it.

"So how was school, Megan?" Jared asked.

"It was good. Nothing too terribly exciting" I said.

"Except for Connor, continuously flirting with you" Paul added. Dick. He just did that so I would be "protected." Like I needed protection. As far as they knew, I did.

"What?" Jared said, totally pissed off.

"It was _nothing_" I said, glaring at Paul.

"It doesn't sound like _nothing_" Jared said.

"Apparently the dick, wants some" Paul said.

"Where the fuck did you hear that from?" I hissed.

"I have a few connections" Paul, retorted.

"Who the hell are you? James Bon!" I screeched.

"Megan" Jared said, ignoring my previous statement, "I'm telling you. Stay away from that bastard."

"Why the fuck should I?" I screamed at Jared.

"Because, Megan. He has raped a few girls before" Jared spit out.

"Yeah" I said, in disbelief, "Look guys. I'm really flattered that you care so much about me, but, for the last time, I can take care of myself. And don't even think that you can start bossing me around! You're not my father!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"No, Megan. I'm not. But your father left you here so he obviously trusts us" Jared said.

"Jared, I know my father. He put me here because there was no other place to turn. It had nothing to do with trust" I said, so sure of myself.

I grabbed my keys and headed toward the front door.

"I don't think we're done here" Jared said with authority.

"Yes we are" I said, slamming the door.

I ran out to my car, jumped in and speeded the hell out of there. I can't do this, I thought. I can't live with Jared breathing down my neck, but I have to and I will. But not right now. Right now I was going to drive till I felt better. I would drive all night if I wanted to. But I'd be back in time for school. I wasn't going to give up that easily. I was a Winchester.

AN: This didn't take me too long to write actually. It was so much fun. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. I want your opinions and comments.


	13. Hugs and Kisses

AN: Hey people! What's up? I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to start another story sometime. It's going to be a Harry Potter and Merlin crossover, but mostly Harry Potter. So if you're interested keep your eyes peeled. I'll tell when I put it up, but I don't think it will be anytime soon. I say this because I'm more excited for my other story than this one. So if I start the other story this one will get left behind. I mean I won't desert it (I'd never do that!) the updates would just be very far in between. I don't own Twilight or Supernatural.

Life in all its Glory

Jared's POV

"Great" I said, "now she's pissed and driving to god knows where!"

"She'll be back Jared" Paul said trying to get me to calm down; "I mean she left all of her stuff here."

"Yeah you're probably right" I replied softly.

"Well I have to go patrol" Paul told me, "catch you later."

"See you" I mumbled.

I sat down on the couch to relax for a little. Megan was such a handful. She was just really complex. Most girls are so transparent, but not her. She always hid her emotions so skillfully you might think she doesn't have any. She better come home soon. It was my job to keep an eye out for her. What I great job I was doing. She ran away and is maybe never coming back. Don't think like that Jared. She has to come back. She just has to.

I just then remembered that I had to go on patrol. I ran out the door and into the forest. All I had to do was let go of the wall holding my emotions in check and I turned. I felt so much freer in this form. Like being human almost held me back.

"Just keep your thoughts guarded" I heard Quil say to Paul in my head, "you don't want Jared to hear that."

They obviously were too entranced in their conversation to notice that I had changed. I looked in Paul's thoughts and saw what they were talking about.

"WHAT?!" I screamed at Paul.

Paul's POV

I ran out of Jared's house to go patrol the reservation. At least Quil would be there with me. I changed into my wolf form and joined Quil.

"Holy shit, Paul" he said reading my thoughts, "why would you do that?"

"Because" I said, knowing what he was referring to, "Megan's hot and she offered."

"Jared won't care if she offered, he is still gonna kill you if he finds out."

"Man you have no idea" I said, remembering kissing her, "it was so worth it."

"Just keep your thoughts guarded" Quil said, "You don't want Jared to hear that."

"WHAT?!" a voice screamed inside my head. Jared. Shit.

"Look Jared" I said trying to defend myself, "we just made-out. It didn't mean anything."

"I told you to fucking stay away from her" Jared growled.

"Calm down" commanded Sam who was running over here as fast as he could. I didn't listen to him and neither did Jared.

"Hey" I said pissed off, "she wanted to" I smirked.

"You fucking bastard" Jared yelled while he charged me.

We started fighting while Quil tried unsuccessfully to stop us. I swore Jared and I were going to kill each other, and we probably would have if Sam didn't come.

"Stop it, both of you. NOW" he said with complete authority in his voice.

We both stopped but Jared was still glaring at me, I snorted at him. Jared tried to run at me again, but Sam stepped in the middle of us.

"That's enough you two" Sam said, "remember you're friends. You're like brothers."

"Not any more" Jared said.

"One fight doesn't change everything, Jared" Sam told him.

"Now both of you apologize" Sam ordered.

"Why would I apologize" I said, "I didn't do anything wrong."

Jared growled loudly at me. I smirked.

"Paul, apologize now" he ordered.

"Fine" I said, "Jared I am truly sorry. I didn't mean anything by it and I definitely didn't do it to hurt her."

"I know Paul" Jared replied, "I was just pissed that Megan left and I was taking it out on you. Sorry bro."

"Wait" said Sam concerned, "Megan left?"

"Yeah, it's my fault" Jared said hanging his head, "I shouldn't have told her what to do."

"No, Jared" I said, "It's my fault. I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place. I mean he didn't even do anything yet. But I just can't trust him."

"No" Jared said defending me, "you were right to tell me. I just should have handled it differently."

Sam saw the memory I was talking about and said, "This won't really help. But I would have done the same thing."

"Thanks Sam" Jared said.

"You should go home, Jared" Sam told him, "she might call or come home soon. You should be there."

Jared started to take off when Sam said, "I'm proud that you controlled your emotions back there, Jared. I know how much self-control that takes."

Jared ran back home and Quil and I patrolled the rest of the night.

Jared's POV

I got back to an empty house. My parents were on a business trip in California. They loved to travel for work and they always trusted me. This is probably why I took it upon myself to look after Megan; because they would want me to.

I wish Megan would just come home already so I could apologize. I would get down on my knees if I had to. She probably would have laughed. I had to remember that she wasn't the type of girl who runs into her room and slams the door. She would act out or run away. I knew somewhere in the back of my head that she would come home. Like Paul said she left all of her stuff and she wouldn't give up that easily. So I left the front door unlocked and decided to go to bed because I had a pretty good feeling that she would be here in the morning.

(The next morning)

I got up and automatically got ready for school. When I was done I went downstairs and saw the answering machine flashing. I pressed play even though I was still half asleep.

"_Hi Jared, your dad and I just landed in California and we wanted to make sure everything was alright. Feel free to call us any time. We'll be home before you know it. Oh, and Jared, be nice to Megan, okay. Bye, honey."_

Oh shit! I thought. I forgot about Megan leaving last night. I looked out the window, but her car wasn't there so I ran up to her room. She wasn't there either. If she didn't come home soon, and I mean soon, I would have to tell my parents. Then they would come back here and they would never fully trust me again, I was sure. What if something happened to her? It would all be my fault. Shut up! I thought. She's fine, I repeatedly told myself. Since right now I was unable to do anything I got in my truck and drove to school. I pulled into the parking lot and saw the unmistakable red vintage mustang. Thank god, she's fine. I parked and got out of my truck.

Paul ran up to me and said, "dude, did you see her car? She's back."

"Yeah I saw. Thank god too. I was getting worried" I said relieved.

"See its all good" Paul said walking in the school with me.

We turned down the hall and saw a very disgusting scene.

Megan's POV

I drove around the whole county about seven times and I was still pissed. I decided to crash in my car that night. Just to show Jared that I was serious. I pulled of to the side of a deserted dirt road and turned off the car. I set the alarm on my cell phone for 5:00 so in the morning I still had time to get to school.

(The next morning)

Hot Blooded by Foreigner started blaring throughout my car (I absolutely love Foreigner go check out some of their songs, they're amazing). I jerked awake and scrambled to find my cell. When I finally did I turned the alarm off and leaned my head against the window. Sleeping in the car wasn't that bad but I had an awful kink in my neck. But I did it to show Jared that he can't boss me around.

I started the car and drove quietly back to La Push. I pulled into Jared's driveway and jumped out of my car. I peeked in the window. I didn't see anyone so I proceeded to walk to the door which I didn't have to pick at all because Jared left it unlocked; probably expecting me to come in late or in my case, early. I went inside and snuck up to my room. After getting ready for school I grabbed some cereal, put everything back in its place so it looked like I hadn't been there and got back into my car. It was 6:30 so I started driving around again, but stayed close to La Push. At 7:00 I drove back to La Push and parked my car in the school parking lot. Most of the teachers were here already. I didn't feel like waiting in the car so I went for a walk through the woods. I admired the trees and the birds. It was so beautiful and the most of the people here took it for granted. Ten minutes later I headed back and the parking lot was almost full. I walked into the school and started roaming the halls when I saw Connor. He was the reason why Paul and Jared had flipped out on me yesterday. I wanted to get back at them so I started walking towards him. He saw me and smiled. If he knew what I was about to do he would be smiling his ass off. When I got close enough I hooked my arms around his neck and started kissing him, passionately. He hesitated only for a second, then he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"What brought this on?" Connor asked me when he pulled away minutes later.

"Don't ask questions, just enjoy it" I said.

He pulled my head back to his and pinned me against the lockers. I smiled against his lips. This was the perfect way to get back at Jared and Paul, and enjoy it. Even if they didn't see us kissing, which I doubt they would, the news would be spreading. Shit like this always spread like wildfire in high school. The bell rang, interrupting our make-out session. I pulled away and said "See you, Connor" then ran of to class, no doubt leaving him smiling.

Jared's POV

Paul and I turned down the hall and I was utterly shocked at what I saw. Connor had Megan pinned up against the lockers, and he was kissing her intensely. I was about to go over there and punch the shit out of him when Paul pulled me into another hall, out of view of them.

"Jared" Paul said, "You don't her to run away again do you?"

"Of course not" I said.

"Then leave them alone" Paul forcefully.

"If you think I'm going to let that bastard use her, you're wrong" I replied angrily.

"Remember she said she could take care of herself" Paul told me, "so let her."

I didn't have anything to say to that. I felt like it was my job to protect her, so just standing here doing nothing felt wrong.

"Look" Paul said in a low voice, filling the silence between us, "I'm not happy about this either, but just leave it alone. Then if he does anything we'll take care of it, alright?"

"I'm not gonna let her get hurt, Paul. I can't" I told him seriously.

"Fine" he sighed, "after school we'll talk to him, okay?"

"Alright" I said, "I'll meet you in the front right after school."

I went to my first class and sat down trying to clear my head. Then Connor walked with a smug smile on his face and took his seat. The whole hour I glared at him, even though he couldn't see me.

The next couple of hours were a blur, then it was time for lunch. I sat at my regular table with Paul, Embry, and Quil. Normally I would be pigging out on the food, but I saw Megan walk in. Connor had his arm around her like she was his possession. Megan and I locked eyes for a second but then she looked away. I would have to do so major groveling for her to forgive me.

"You okay, Jared?" Quil asked.

"No I'm not. I'll be okay once I kill Connor."

"You're not going to kill Connor" Paul said like he was talking to a child.

"Why would you want to kill him?" Quil asked, "I mean yes he's an ass, but you haven't seemed bothered by it until now."

"Look over there" I replied pointing to Connor with his arm around her waist, holding her close to him.

Quil and Embry turned around to look and recognized Megan with Connor's arm around her, and Embry said, "Sorry man."

"How the hell did that happen?" Quil asked.

"I don't know and I don't fucking care. I just want him to leave her alone" I said with as much venom as I had.

"Jared we agreed that we were going to talk to him after school" Paul replied, trying unsuccessfully to calm me down, "then we'll sort this out."

"You need back up? 'Cause Embry and I would be more than happy to help. Right, Embry?" Quil said, eagerly.

"Yeah, dude. Really we would love to help you out. Even if it means busting a few heads open" Embry answered.

I laughed. "No really its fine. Paul and I have this covered" I told them. They really were great friends they would do almost anything if I asked them to, and sometimes I didn't even ask.

Megan's POV

After making-out with Connor I headed to language arts. The news that Connor and I made-out was already spreading. People turned around in their seats to look at me. I just smiled to myself. This was all too good to be true. If news kept spreading like this Jared and Paul would know by second hour at least. The next few classes went by with even more gossip and finally lunch came. I was walking to the lunch room when I saw Connor. I pretended not to see him and he ran after me and caught my arm. He pulled me to the side of the hall and said, "You know the whole school is buzzing about us making-out."

"Yeah. It's rather humorous actually" I said.

"You're an amazing kisser you know that?" he smirked.

"I've been told that quite a few times" I laughed.

He caught me by surprise and kissed me passionately for a few seconds.

"You're not that bad yourself" I told him.

He smiled against my lips and we kissed for a little longer.

"We should go to lunch" I said out of breath.

"I don't want to" he replied.

"Fine" I said, pulling away, "I'll just go by myself."

"The hell you will" he scoffed, coming after me.

He put his arm around my waist and held me tightly against him. We walked into the lunch room with him leading me to his table. I saw Jared and we locked eyes for only a moment. But for me it was a moment too long. I sat down with Connor and his friends.

"Connor" one of his guy friends said, "who is this hot babe you have?"

"This is Megan. She's new here" Connor said.

The same guy said smirking, "I'll show you around."

I almost snorted, "Yeah, by around you mean your bedroom, right?"

Everyone started laughing.

"She burned you good Ryan" another guy laughed.

"Good one, babe" Connor whispered in my ear.

"Let me introduce you to the guys" Connor said, "This is Ryan, Eric, Robert, and Tom, my best buds."

"We aren't used to having sexy bitches sit with us. So excuse us if we start drooling" Robert said.

They all laughed. These guys were such big players that I swear you could hear music coming from their heads.

"Lets go" Connor said.

"See you guys" he said.

They all said their goodbyes and Ryan made another pass at me. Connor grabbed my waist tighter and we left the lunch room.

"Sorry about Ryan" he said, "he flirts with anything that moves."

"Its fine" I replied, "I'm used to it."

Since we left lunch early, we had a little time to ourselves. We walked outside of the school to the very back where no one could see us.

He didn't waste a single second. He grabbed my neck to pull me closer into the kiss. Connor hitched my legs around his waist and pinned my back against the wall. He kissed down my neck, causing me to moan in pleasure. In response he pushed himself closer to me and groaned. He lowered us onto the ground, so we were lying down, and got on top of me. He was in full control of everything and he loved it. I knew he did. Connor ran his hands up and down my sides, feeling my body. I then rolled on top of him and smirked. He grabbed my waist to lower me on to his body and grabbed a handful of my hair to keep my lips to his. We continued on like this for several minutes until the bell brought us back to reality. I automatically pulled away from him.

"Sorry" I said, breathless, "I got carried away."

"I didn't mind" he replied, just as short of breath as I was, "I didn't mind at all."

I had to be more careful. I was getting awfully close really, and I mean really fast.

"Let's just get to class, okay?" I said, calming down.

"Alright" he smiled at me.

We walked back to the school and went to our classes. Math class was incredibly dull, but I managed to stay awake. I had other things on my mind. When the bell rang I didn't move an inch. I was completely zoned out. I left the classroom and was relieved that Paul wasn't there. It was my free period so I got to do whatever I wanted.

"Hey" someone said.

Please don't be Jared or Paul, I thought as I turned around. Please don't be Jared or Paul.

"Jacob" I said surprised, "It's good to see you!"

"You too" he smiled, "you going somewhere?"

"No where in particular, just a drive. Do you wanna come?" I asked.

"Oh no" he stumbled, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Really its fine" I replied, "I need someone to talk to anyway."

"Alright" he smiled.

"Get in" I said, stepping into my beautiful car.

Once we were both in I started the car up and took off.

"This is a really amazing car" Jacob said.

I laughed in return, "well thank you."

I got on the highway and the car was silent for several minutes.

"So…" Jacob said, trying to break the silence, "I hear you're dating Connor."

"Wow, good news really travels fast" I replied, sarcastically.

"So are you?" he pressed.

"Well I wouldn't call it dating, but technically yes" I told Jacob.

"Why?" he asked like Connor was the Earth's lowest scum.

"Please" I said, "I don't want to get into this again."

"Again?" Jacob asked, "What do you mean?"

I sighed, "Jared and Paul were grilling me about him before."

"Why would Jared and Paul care?" he asked, curiously.

"I don't know why Paul cares, but Jared is my cousin. Well, my second cousin."

"Huh…" was all Jacob said.

"I know, exciting right. Drama" I joked.

"No that's not what I meant" he said.

He didn't say anything else so I let it go.

"So Jacob" I started, "what do you wanna do when you graduate?"

"I would like to work as a mechanic. You know, something I like to do and am actually good at" he answered back smiling, "what about you?"

"Me? Well I would join the family business; which starts with finding my family" I replied.

"You don't know where your family is?" he asked, questionably.

Shit. I let something slip again. Relax Megan. You can fix this.

"My family moves around a lot for their job" I said. Which really wasn't a lie. I just didn't tell him what that job was specifically.

"Why don't you just call them?" he asked.

Double shit. It seemed like an obvious answer, but it never was for me.

"They have a nasty habit of not answering their phones" I told him, hoping he would buy it.

"What business are they in?" Jacob asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"Fixing cars. My dad and my two brothers love it" I replied. Lies, lies, lies.

"And your mom?" he asked. That just stabbed my heart.

"She's dead" I could barely whisper. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. No, not again. Why was I so weak? That was it. I would not cry in front of him or anyone else for that matter.

"I'm so sorry, Megan" he said, sweetly and sincerely.

"No" I said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be dumping all this on you."

"It's okay. I don't mind" he replied.

"Well you should. It's my problem. I'll deal with it" I answered, doubtfully.

"Well I could help. I mean that's what friends do? Right?"

"We're friends?" I asked, confused.

"Aren't we?"

"Well I would say yes since you trust me enough to get in a car with me" I laughed.

He started laughing too, "I guess you're right."

"We should probably start heading back" Jacob said, checking the time.

"Damn it" I muttered.

"What?" Jacob asked, curiously.

"I have to sit next to Paul" I whined.

"Sucks for you" he laughed.

"I swear. If he says one thing about Connor and I. I'm gonna beat the shit out of him" I replied, seriously.

"I'll help you" he offered, smirking.

I laughed lightheartedly. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm good."

We started to head back to La Push, and we chatted along the way. Jacob was a really great person. He completely took my mind off of all of my problems. With him I just felt happy. And I really liked that.

I pulled into the school parking lot and we got out of the car. I walked over to him and gave him a friendly hug.

"Thanks for coming with me, Jacob. You're a really nice guy" I said, in all honesty.

"Anytime" he laughed.

We walked together to science class. I really hoped Paul was skipping because I really didn't want to talk to him right now. We walked in the classroom and no such luck. Paul was in his seat, watching me. Fuck, I thought.

"Have fun" Jacob whispered in my ear before taking his seat.

I sat down next to Paul wishing that he would leave me alone.

"Megan" he whispered, "before you say anything. I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything in the first place."

"No you really shouldn't have" I added.

"But" he continued, "I was trying to look out for you. And I thought Jared had a right to know."

"Well. It's my life. Not his. Or yours" I said, coldly, "but I'll let it go. Just this once."

"Thanks" Paul smiled, "now, what was up with you and Jacob?"

"Paul! I swear to god!" I steamed.

"Fine. Fare enough" he replied.

Class went on and Paul didn't say anything else. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. But he did seem to be a little preoccupied. The bell rang and students fled out the door. I started to leave, but Paul held my arm.

"Jared and I have to do something. He'll meet you back at his place" he told me and left.

Whatever it was it didn't seem right. But I left it alone. I walked out to the parking lot and got in my car. I drove back to Jared's house (my house), and went inside. Apparently both of Jared's parents went to California on a business trip. Great I was all alone with Jared.

Jared's POV

School finally ended. I went to the front of the school and waited for Paul. A few minutes later he came out.

"You ready to do this?" Paul asked me.

"More than ready" I replied.

"Just remember to keep your cool" he said.

We spotted Connor and we went up to him.

"Hey guys" Connor said, "what's up?"

"Heard that you're dating Megan Winchester" I said, "that true?"

"You bet" he smirked, "why do ask?"

"I'm asking because she's my cousin" I told him, seriously, "and it's my job to look after her."

"So I'm just gonna tell you once, Connor. You hurt her in any way, shape, or form. I will kick your ass before you can say shit. Got it?" I said, cutting to the chase.

"Yeah" he replied, "I know what you mean Jared, and don't worry about it. I'll go easy on her. The first time" he smirked.

I was about to beat the shit out of him, but Paul held me back. "Relax Jared. Calm down" he whispered to me.

Connor just smirked wider.

"Look Connor. We meant it" Paul said, "try anything and we'll beat that smirk right off your face. Understood?"

"Message received. Now if you'll excuse me I have more important things to do" he said, pushing past us.

"Come on, Jared" Paul said, "Megan's waiting for you at your house. You better go apologize."

"Yeah you're right. Thanks Paul. You're a good friend" I said, lightly hitting his arm.

I headed home and tried to figure out the right thing to say to Megan. I couldn't think of anything but I still opened up the door. There she was, plain as daylight sitting on the couch. She saw me and got up. I thought she was gonna run again, but instead she put her arms around my neck hugging me. "I'm really sorry, Jared" she whispered, "I guess I just don't like being bossed around."

"Yeah I can see that" I replied, putting my arms around her.

"I didn't mean to run away on your watch" she said, "especially when your parents are gone. I just got really upset. As you can probably tell, I'm not the best at dealing with my emotions."

I smiled, "Its fine, Megan. I don't blame you. I would have done the same thing."

"So we're good?" she asked, pulling away.

"Yeah we're good. As long as you don't run away again" I replied, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Deal" she said, "Jared, struggling to breathe here."

I laughed but let go of her. It was good to have her back.

AN: Sorry it has been such a long time, I wrote most of the chapter awhile ago, but then I got stuck on this one part. So, so sorry. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and or favorited this story. It really means a lot. You authors know what I mean. Please review!


	14. Running and Sinking

AN: Yes, I realize it has been a long time but I've just been thinking about other story ideas, sorry! I do NOT own Supernatural (Chuck does obviously!) or Twilight.

Life in all its Glory

Megan's POV

Running along the road. Keep moving. Keep running. I can't keep this up forever. I don't know what to do. I need my dad. I don't know where I am, but I keep running.

I come to a dead end. This is it. I'm done for. I pull out my gun, even though I know its useless, and turn around. Nothings there. Absolutely nothing. I knew something was following me. At least I thought something was. I just stood there, waiting, for something or anything at all. It was quiet. No birds chirping or squirrels chattering.

Something wasn't right. My gun was kicked out of my hand. Damn it. A hand went over my mouth. I was sinking under. I didn't even bother fighting; I had nothing to fight for.

AN: Just a little bone I wanted to throw you guys. Once again so sorry for the wait!

Lots of love-Mimi


	15. Head Games

AN: I don't own Supernatural or the Twilight series.

Life in all its Glory

Megan's POV

I woke up with a jolt. Damn it. What is it with these dreams? (Anti-climatic, huh!)

I got dressed quickly and drove to school. I needed some type of distraction. I needed something, anything. I was speed-walking through the halls looking for something.

I saw Connor with his friends. That'll do, I thought. I went up to him and before he could say anything I kissed him. I didn't care if his friends were right there. They could suck it, for all I cared. When we finally pulled back he said, "are you gonna make this a habit?"

"Maybe," I said, "you're not complaining."

"No, I'm not baby" he said holding my waist.

"Where can I find a girl like her?" Robert asked, "You're always fucking lucky."

Everyone, except Robert, laughed.

"So, how are you today?" Connor asked me.

"I'm doing much better now" I replied.

We all went to our classes and before I knew it, school was over. The rest of the school week went by much the same. Classes, homework, kissing Connor.

I was excited for the weekend because there was a party tonight at the beach and there was going to be beer. Thank god. Something refreshing to help me relax. I bet most of the guys going thought they were gonna get laid, including Connor probably. But I didn't care. I can handle my beer. It didn't matter that I was underage either. In fact, Dean gave me my first beer when I was 13, after he told me our family secret, so it was nothing new.

I went back to my house and decided to take a nap since I wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

I woke up about three hours later to talking downstairs. Well, more like whispering. I peeked downstairs and saw Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared. It looked like they were trying to keep whatever they were talking about a secret. I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, so I let it go and decided to make my presence known. I walked downstairs loudly so they would know I was there. They all stopped talking and turned to look at me.

"Hi guys" I said, nonchalantly.

"Hey Megan" Jared said, a bit nervous, "we were just…"

"It's fine Jared. Don't say anything. We all have our secrets" I told him, smiling.

The guys looked somewhat dumbfounded. Like I struck a chord.

"Don't worry" I said "I'm leaving."

"Where?" Jared asked.

"Places."

"Megan" he warned.

"Relax. I'm just going for a drive, okay. I'll be back later."

"Fine. Be careful" he replied.

"Yeah, yeah" I mumbled.

I walked out of the house and got into my car. I didn't lie to Jared. I told him I was going for a drive and I was; to Connor's house. I knew Jared would flip out so I decided not to tell him. I hoped by not pressing what they were talking about, he wouldn't press me on where I was going.

It was about a ten minute drive to Connor's house. He invited me over at school today so we could "talk." Yeah, talk my ass. He wanted to make-out and quite frankly, so did I.

I parked my car, got out and walked up the path to his house. I was about to knock on the door when Connor opened it and pulled me inside. He crushed his lips to mine and we kissed for awhile. Then he pulled back, smiled and said, "about time you got here."

He picked me up and hitched my legs around his waist. He walked us down the hall and into his room, still making-out. Connor shut the door and laid me down on the bed without breaking the kiss. Every single move he made seemed urgent. He ran his hands all over me. Then he sat us up, kissing me passionately. I straddled him and put my arms around his neck, while he had both arms wrapped around my back, holding me to him. We stayed like this for another fifteen minutes. Connor just started to kiss down my neck when I heard a car door slam shut. Shit.

"Connor" I said.

"Hmm" he replied, still kissing my neck.

"Connor, someone's back" I said.

We heard the front door open.

"Crap" he whispered.

We both got off of his bed and I looked around his room. A window; perfect. I started to head towards the window.

"What are you doing?" Connor whispered.

"I'm leaving."

I went back to Connor kissed him for a few seconds.

"See you tonight" I smiled, climbing out the window.

I snuck around the front of his house and quietly started my car that I parked around the corner. I drove back to my house and went inside. The guys were still there and they all looked at me again.

"Nice hair" Paul, joked. Referring to the fact that my hair was still messed up from when Connor and I made-out. But they didn't know that.

"Shut it, Paul" I replied, going upstairs to my room.

Jared's POV

The pack was having a meeting at my house today. Everything was fine, then Megan came downstairs.

"Hi guys" she said.

"Hey Megan" I replied shakily, "we were just…"

"It's fine Jared. Don't say anything. We all have our secrets" she said.

Shit, I thought. Did she hear us? No, she couldn't possibly have heard us. We were way to quiet.

"Don't worry" Megan said, "I'm leaving."

"Where?" I asked.

"Places" she replied, smugly.

"Megan" I warned.

"Relax. I'm just going for a drive, okay. I'll be back later."

"Fine. Be careful" I told her.

"Yeah, yeah" she mumbled, then walked out the door.

"Sorry about that, guys" I said, "Sam you were saying…"

(About an hour later)

We were just about done with our meeting when Megan came back.

"Nice hair" Paul said. I looked up and noticed that her hair really was messed up. Like she had the windows down in her car.

"Shut it, Paul" she said, going upstairs and into her room.

"Looks like someone got laid" Quil, smiled.

"Quil, I swear to god, I'll kick your ass" I told him.

"What, dude?" he said, "she had total sex hair."

"She just went for a drive" I said.

"Well, that's what she told you" Paul said, "but how do you know where she really went?"

"Megan wouldn't lie to me."

"Yeah" Paul replied sarcastically, "just like she wouldn't run away."

"Enough, Paul" Sam ordered.

"Well, we're done here. So I'm going home" Sam said, walking out the door.

"We're all going to the party tonight, right?" Embry asked.

"Yeah" we all said.

"Is Megan going" Quil asked.

"Probably" I said.

"You know Connor is gonna be there, right?" Paul said.

"I know."

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Paul asked.

"Nothing" I replied.

"Nothing! Are you kidding me! He's gonna be drunk and she might be drunk and you aren't going to do anything!"

"I'll be watching them to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" I said, "and if he does, I'll kick his ass so hard, he won't know what hit him."

"Whatever" Paul replied.

"I thought I told you idiots that I could take care of myself" Megan said, walking down the stairs.

"We know, but we were just looking out for you" Paul said.

"Aww, you afraid he's gonna take advantage of me. Well how do you know I don't want to be taken advantage of?" Megan replied with a sexy smirk.

"You can't be serious" Paul managed to say.

"Dead serious" Megan said.

"If I have to I'll tie you to the bed" I said.

"Don't worry" Megan replied, "Connor will do that for you."

The guy's faces went blank. They were looking at me, not knowing what to expect.

"I'll call my parents right now and tell them what you said."

"Go ahead. But they'll believe me over you, because what can I say, everybody loves me" she quipped.

Then she went back upstairs as quickly as she came. This night was going to be interesting.

AN: Sorry for the long wait. It would've been longer but I realized I didn't post a thing this whole summer so here you go. Hope you enjoyed!


	16. One Fun Party

AN: I don't own Supernatural or the Twilight series. In this chapter Megan finally talks to other girls. Amazing isn't it! So sorry for the long wait, but I been busy. I'm going to Ireland next week! So excited!

Life in all its Glory

Megan's POV

After I went back upstairs I started to get ready for the party tonight. I put on my tightest dark skinny jeans and a low cut sexy blue tank top. I left my hair down and did smoky eyes but left my lips bare because I knew I would be doing a lot of kissing. I chilled until it was time for the party.

I walked downstairs and was about to leave when Jared stopped me.

"Whoa, where are you going?"

"I think you know perfectly well where I'm going" I replied.

"Not dressed like that you're not" he said.

"Don't worry it won't be on for long" I retorted.

"Megan, please don't make this harder for me then it already is" he pleaded, "you heard me. I'm not going to do anything unless he pulls something. I promise."

"Believe it or not Jared I'm not a little slut so you didn't have anything to worry about in the first place."

"I know that, but beer impairs your judgment so I was just worried what it might make you do" he told me.

"I can handle my beer Jared. Trust me."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't just hear that" Jared said, "lets go."

We walked to the beach together in silence. I saw Connor and left Jared to go see him.

"Nice outfit" Connor said, looking me up and down.

I smiled and kissed Connor desperately, tasting the beer in his mouth and trying to get a buzz off of it. He pulled back after awhile and laughed, "let's get you a beer."

I got a beer and Connor got another one that was supposedly his second. I took a huge mouthful of beer realizing just how much I missed the refreshing drink. We sat down and talked, kissed and laughed. After about an hour I went to go talk to some other girls.

I looked back at Connor and saw him with another girl. He was rubbing her leg and whispering in her ear, but glanced at me to make sure I was watching. Nice try dumb fuck, but that flirt-with-other-girls-to-get-me-jealous-so-I'll-go-to-bed-with-you crap won't work on me. I walked away from the girls and found Paul. I threw my arms around his neck and pushed my body up against his and kissed him. Paul didn't even hesitate which I knew would make Connor insane because it looked like we had done this so many times before.

Paul pulled me as tight as he could against him and I ran my hands over his well-developed chest. Neither of us showed any intention of stopping.

"Excuse me" Connor said now right in front of us, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"We're a little busy" Paul said irritated, "so fuck off Connor."

"Don't worry baby" I said seductively, "you'll get your turn."

Paul and I resumed making-out and I assumed Connor left to go fuck the girl he was playing with earlier.

As soon as I was sure Connor was gone I pulled back from Paul.

"We should probably stop now" I said.

Paul held me tight against his chest, "I don't know" he smiled, "I think we should go back to my place.

"You know I would, but Jared would kill you and I'd miss you" I smirked.

"Then let's go right now, I can handle Jared."

"Really because last time I checked you were scared of him."

"What can I say, you invigorate me" he grinned.

"Good one" I said pushing away from him.

"Let me know if you ever get bored. I can entertain you."

"Sure thing, hot stuff" I replied, winking at him and walking away.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter but I'm trying I swear!


	17. Almost Drunk

AN: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. But I do own Prophet Chuck. Shit I don't even own him! Life is sad.

Life in all its Glory

Megan's POV

The only thing I could do to make this party more bearable was to drink, and drink, and drink. I was currently on my third beer or my fourth; I couldn't remember anymore. I was sitting on the sand when Jacob came up to me.

"Hey Megan, what's up?" he said, smiling.

"Nothing much, just sitting here" I laughed.

"How much have you had to drink?" asked Jacob, looking at the beer in my hands.

"Not that much. Well not that much for me!" I smiled.

"I think you should go home and sleep it off" he said concerned, "let me help you."

He reached out his arm to help me up but I just pushed it away. "I don't need your help. I'm no damsel in distress. I'm a big girl I can take of myself" I said a bit offended. I started to walk home because this party was lame anyway and Jacob was getting on my nerves. He followed me though, ready to catch me if I fell. I turned around to face him, "Jacob! Go back to the party. Go fuck the school slut or something, your help is really not needed or wanted, okay!"

"I'm not gonna let you walk home alone okay. It's not a good idea in general plus you're drunk. So just deal with it" he said forcefully.

"Fine you walk me home good sir. But don't even think about taking advantage of me. I'm not _that_ drunk."

He just smiled at me and rolled his eyes.

I stumbled a little bit and Jacob grabbed my arm. "Want me to carry you?" he asked.

"I'm fine" I assured him, "there was just this _huge_ rock I tripped over. That's all."

"Sure" he said skeptically.

We were in front of the steps up to my place and I stopped.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

I felt really lazy so I said, "you can carry me now."

He chuckled but picked me up gently, and carried me into the house. "My room's upstairs" I told him. He took me upstairs to my room and put me down on the bed. "You want me to take your clothes off for you too?" he teased.

"Sure but there's a waiting list to get to me, you're probably number 33" I joked.

He had this big grin on his face. "I don't even wanna see you tomorrow, you'll be so hung-over. Try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah" I said. Jacob was just about out my door when I said, "thank you Jacob, I appreciate it. I hope I wasn't too much of a bitch."

"You weren't that bad, and you're welcome" he said, then he left the house and I closed my eyes drifting into drunken unconsciousness.

AN: I'm sorry I know this chapter is shorter than the last one but school is almost over and I'll be as free as a bird, a freebird that is!


	18. Angry Ass Ghost

AN: You guys have been bugging me for a Sam and Dean appearance so here you go. Enjoy! I don't own Supernatural or Twilight.

Life in all its Glory

Dean's POV

I got into my shiny black Impala loosening the tie on my monkey suit.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked.

"Just your run of the mill angry ass ghost" I replied, "we'll take care of it tonight and meet up with dad tomorrow."

"Cool" Sam mumbled.

"What now?" I asked Sam, irritated.

"What? Nothing's wrong."

"Then what's with the pouty face? I taunted, "Come on Sam, spill."

"This just doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't feel right? We're hunting a ghost what's different about that?"

"Not that. Just the fact that it's only you and me" he said.

"Dude I said we're meeting up with dad tomorrow, you don't have separation anxiety do you?"

"I didn't say anything about dad" Sam almost whispered.

"Sam please, just don't" I said.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna say anymore about it."

"So why don't we just take care of the ghost now?" Sam asked, catching me off guard.

"Oh, uh, the cemetery is twelve towns over."

"Geez."

"Yeah you're telling me. Apparently everyone hated him so much they wanted him to be far away from the public eye."

"Paranoid freaks."

"Yep" I said.

"Hey Sam…"

"I know" Sam said cutting me off.

We got back to the motel and started packing our stuff.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. Want anything?" I asked.

"No I'm good."

I left our room and went around to the back of the motel. I took my phone out and debated whether to call Megan or not. I ended up just standing there for ten minutes flipping my phone open and closed. I finally decided not to call her but instead try to convince dad into calling her tomorrow for her monthly call.

I went back to into our room and we grabbed our stuff and left.

AN: This is probably the worst chapter I've ever written. I don't want you to get the idea that Dean is mean and insensitive because he's not. He's just being the responsible one and taking orders from his dad.


	19. Women Can Do Anything

AN: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight.

Life in all its Glory

Megan's POV

I woke up in the morning to the sun obnoxiously shining through the window. I sat up in bed and was relieved to know I didn't have a hangover, I rarely did though, we Winchesters can handle our beer. I took a shower and went downstairs to find Jared sleeping on the couch. I decided to pick on him and threw an apple at his stomach. It hit him kinda hard and he woke with a start, sitting up and falling off the couch at the same time. I hide behind the refrigerator so Jared couldn't see me.

"Who's there?" he called out, confused, "guys if it's one of you I will kick your ass so come out now."

"Sorry Jared" I said coming out with my hands up, "please don't kick my ass" I smirked.

"Ugh. I hate you" he said, getting up off the floor.

"Thanks for the sunshine" I replied, realizing he wasn't as lucky as me in the not hung-over department.

"Don't talk to me" he mumbled trying to go upstairs to the bathroom no doubt.

"Someone have a bad night" I mocked.

"Fuck you" he replied, dragging himself up the stairs.

I sat down on the couch and reached for the remote but stopped when I realized nothing was on anyway. I checked my contacts list on my phone to find someone to hang out with. I scrolled down but stopped at one name. Jacob. I didn't remember putting him in my phone and I realized that he must have put it in last night.

I dialed his number and said, "Meet me in front of the school in 5."

I drove up to the school and was surprised to see him already there, waiting curiously. I got out of the car and went up to him.

"Hey" I said, "what's up?"

"Nothing much, just this random person calls me and demands that I meet them in front of the school, the usual" he replied, breaking into a grin.

"Let's go for a drive" I said.

"Wait a minute" he said, grabbing me up by the waist, "I think I should be the one driving since you were drunk last night" he snatched the keys from my pocket before I could stop him.

"Fine" I whined, getting in the passenger's side.

He smiled at me, "where exactly are we going?"

"Anywhere, you pick."

"I know a place" he said, wearing his beautiful wide grin.

We drove for about ten minutes, and then he pulled into a driveway. He got out of the car and I followed.

"This your house?" I asked.

"Yep, come on" he said, taking my hand, leading me down a twisted path. After awhile I saw an old shed and Jacob led me inside. He flicked on the lights and I smiled. It was a garage with an antique car inside.

"I'm restoring it" he said, walking over to the car, "I thought you might like to see it."

"Need any help?" I asked.

"Sure, if you want to."

"Oh I want to" I smiled.

We got to work on the car and after quite awhile I realized Jacob was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said smiling.

"What?" I asked, raising my voice slightly.

"I just never thought I would see a girl working on a car."

"That's insulting! Women can do anything men can do" I replied.

"Well" he said seductively, pressing against me, "not everything."

I pushed him back playfully and said, "Get that grin off your face Jacob Black." He only laughed.

"Come on" I said, "We should get back to work."

"I thought we _were_ working" he replied, smirking.

"Come on!" I told him, grabbing his shirt and leading him back to the car. "At this rate you aren't going to get any work done."

"Well you know what they say, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

"Oh yeah, well… just fix the car" I retorted, not able to find a good come back.

He laughed, but got back to work and so did I.

After a good hour he said, "I'm thirsty, you want something?"

"Yeah, how about a beer" I joked.

"I don't think you need another beer" he responded, playing along.

He came back with two cans of soda and handed me one.

"Thanks" I said.

"Sure" he answered.

We sat in the front seat of the old car and drank and talked. After talking for some time someone outside said, "Jacob, dinner is ready" and the door opened and a man in a wheelchair came in, "how many times do I have to say it… oh, I didn't realize we had company."

We both got out of the car and Jacob said, "Dad this is my friend, Megan Winchester, she's new here. Megan this is my dad."

I shook his hand and said, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Black."

"Please call me Billy. Would you like to stay for dinner?" he asked.

"No I don't want to intrude" I replied.

"Come on" he said, smiling.

"I don't want to ruin your evening."

"I insist" he said.

"Alright" I told him, "I'll stay."

"Come on in sweetheart" Billy said.

We all went inside of the house and sat down at the table. We struck up polite conversation and enjoyed our dinner. After dinner I told them, "I really should be going. I don't want to give Jared a heart attack."

"You're staying with Jared?" he asked, a little surprised.

"Yes sir."

"He's a good boy, that Jared" he said, wistfully.

"Most of the time" I replied.

He laughed and said, "Well, it was a pleasure having you over."

"Please the pleasure is all mine. Thank you so much" I smiled, "I'll see you later Jacob."

"Yeah, see you later" he grinned.

"You come back now, you hear?" Billy said.

"I will, I promise" I replied, climbing into my car. I drove back to my house and opened the door that always seemed to be unlocked. I closed the door behind me and started to walk upstairs.

"Where were you?" Jared asked.

"Why does it matter" I answered.

"I was worried; you've been gone all day."

"What, I have to ask your permission to go out now?"

"You could at least tell me where you're going" he said.

"Sorry, you were just a little hung-over; I didn't think it would make a difference."

"So, where were you?"

"Geez, control-freak" I said.

"Megan" he said, his voice filled with authority, "just tell me where you were."

"I was at Jacob's house" I replied.

"Jacob Black?" he said, his eyes getting bigger.

"Yeah so…"

"I don't think you should be around him Megan" Jared said, interrupting me.

"And why the hell not?" I asked, irritated.

"Look Megan, I know him better than you do and I just don't think you should trust him."

"Jared, I thought we had this discussion about interfering in my life about Connor. You don't want the same result do you?" I countered, then going up to my room.

Jared's POV

Megan was right, I didn't want her to run away again, but she didn't realize how dangerous Jacob really was. Sure he was a decent guy, but he had the werewolf gene in his blood and it was just a matter of time before he turned. If he turned in front of her I would have to explain about our secret and she might never trust us again, not to mention that she could get hurt or killed. I couldn't let that happen. I ran over to Sam's house as fast as I could. I knocked on the door vigorously until it opened with Sam on the other side.

"Sam I have to talk to you now" I said, anxiously.

"Calm down Jared, come inside" he said.

I went inside and told Sam about Jacob and Megan.

"Sam, I don't know what to do, she doesn't understand how risky it is to be around him. I can't tell her without telling her our secret and I can't tell Jacob because he won't believe me" I said, desperately trying to find an answer.

"Relax Jared" Sam said, "I could talk to Billy, but I don't know how much good it would do. He wants Jacob to find out on his own, like everyone else did. I think you're just overreacting, but I'll talk to him anyway, alright?" I nodded my head. "Good" Sam said, "now go home Jared, get some rest."

I left Sam's house and proceeded to walk home only feeling a little better than when I came.


	20. Dark and Cloudy

AN: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight. Sorry it has been so long, summer homework sucks!

Life in all its Glory

Megan's POV

Making lunch the next day, I started to think about what Jared said. Why shouldn't I trust Jacob? He was the best guy I ever met, and I've been to a_ lot_ of places. He likes cars, he's funny and he's sweet. I was beginning to think I couldn't trust Jared, but I knew that was a lie. He was only looking out for me, like my brothers do. No, you can't think about that now, I told myself; put it back in the vault.

A few minutes later Jared came in with Paul behind him.

"You making us lunch? You didn't have to" Paul teased.

"Like I'd make you anything" I replied.

"I think someone needs a hug" Paul said, coming towards me.

"You hug me and I'll stab you."

"Jared, your sister is threatening me."

Jared replied smiling, "she's allowed to, in fact it's encouraged."

"You sure are a mean family" Paul mumbled.

Jared and I exchanged a look and smiled, last night being forgotten.

"You gonna join us?" Paul asked.

"Sorry, I have a million other things I'd rather do."

"Mean _and_ rude."

My phone starting ringing, playing Aerosmith's "Rag Doll." I picked it up and looked at the number, but I didn't recognize it. Sadly it wasn't dad or Dean or Sam or Bobby, in fact…

I bolted out of that house as fast as I could. I ran out of hearing distance of anyone and answered it.

"Hello?" I said, curious and hopeful.

"Hey Megan" the voice replied.

All my hopes were fulfilled in that single moment.

"Hey dad" I said, smiling.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but dad I want to be with you guys."

"Megan" he sighed.

"Please" I begged, "I got hurt once, it doesn't matter. If you just want me to do research that's fine, but please. I need you."

"You didn't just get hurt Megan, you almost died, and I won't have that happen again."

"I could die anywhere dad, and if I were to die here you wouldn't even know."

"Just stop" he ordered, "this is for your own good and you know it. I have to go, be careful Megan."

"I think you're the one who needs to be careful dad" I joked.

He laughed, "Goodbye Megan."

"Goodbye dad" I said, sadly.

I closed my phone and just stood there for a moment, still a little shocked that he called. I quickly pulled myself together and started to walk back to the house, but realizing I didn't want to explain to Jared why I bolted, I went to the beach. I sat down on a large piece of driftwood. I closed my eyes, feeling the breeze over my face. It calmed me and comforted me. I got off the driftwood and lay down on the sand, looking at the bright blue sky. The sky looked so happy, but in just a few minutes it could get dark and cloudy, just like me. But eventually it would pass and the sky would be happy again, for my sake I hoped this applied to me too.


	21. What Friends are For

AN: Again with the long wait, sorry. I do not own Supernatural or Twilight.

Life in all its Glory

Megan's POV

I lay down for a while and closed my eyes. The wind and waves were putting me to sleep. Then someone grabbed my shoulder. I shot up and pushed them away before I could even see them.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Jacob said, eyeing me.

"No it's okay. What are you doing here?" I replied, calming down.

"Nothing really. What about you?"

"Same" I smiled.

"Lay down" I told him, motioning to the place beside me.

He did just that and turned to look at me. "What are we doing?"

"Looking at the sky. Isn't it beautiful?"

"It isn't the only beautiful thing here" Jacob said, facing me.

I smiled slightly in return.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just missing my family" I answered truthfully.

"Well if it's any consolation, they must miss you too."

"Yeah right" I laughed, "they're probably glad to be rid of me."

"I doubt it" he said with a straight face.

"I know what will make you feel better. Come here." He took my hand and led me down the beach.

"Where are we going, Jacob?"

"No questions."

We ended up on a ridge overlooking the beach. You could see everything from there, the mountains, the forest and the water.

"This is my favorite place in all of La Push. Nobody even knows that it's here, except me, and now you."

I was honored that Jacob trusted me enough to show me this place. "It's gorgeous, Jake."

"All right Megan, I did something for you, now you have to do something for me" Jacob smirked.

"What?"

"Smile" he simply said, "I don't like to see anyone upset, so just smile for me."

I smiled for Jacob, he earned that much.

"Just one more thing" he said.

"Now what" I groaned.

"I think I deserve a hug" Jacob grinned.

I hugged Jacob and he held me tight against him, which was just what I needed right now.

Somehow Jacob knew how to deal with me, how to make me feel better, and I liked it. I liked it a lot.


	22. Back to Normal

AN: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight.

Life in all its Glory

Megan's POV

I got back from my day with Jacob and returned to the house. Paul was gone, but Jared was sitting on the couch waiting for me. He was about to say something when I stopped him, "it was nothing Jared. I'm fine."

He looked disappointed in my answer but said, "If you say so." He got up off the couch and we went upstairs. "My parents are coming home tomorrow, just a heads up."

"Thanks, goodnight Jared."

"Goodnight Megan" he replied, walking into his room.

Surprisingly I had an overall good day, and it was all thanks to Jacob. This place was definitely growing on me.

(The Next Day)

Another day of school plagued me. It wasn't until lunch time that things got interesting.

I was walking to the cafeteria when a girl approached me.

"Hey bitch, you stole my boyfriend" she spat out.

"Do I even know you?" I replied, being extra snotty.

"My name is Katie and you stole my boyfriend!" she screamed.

"Who are you even talking about?" I asked, getting irritated.

"Connor" she responded.

"Connor!" I laughed, "You can't be serious."

"I am serious, he is mine and you stole him."

"I didn't steal him, he came on to me, and you can have him." Now I was getting really pissed off.

"What do you mean, "I can have him," whore?"

"Okay you dumb little fuck, call me anything other than my name again and I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." Then she tried to punch me in the face. I easily grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. By this time people had gathered around us, watching.

"Why do don't you take fighting lessons and maybe in ten years you'll be ready" I told Katie. I pushed her away from me and walked away. Luckily the staff hadn't caught on to our short "fight."

"What happened?" asked Jared.

"Nothing to be concerned about" I replied.

I turned towards my table and found Connor's eyes. I just laughed silently and shook my head at him. It was so over, but then again we were never really together. I sat down at my table with all the guys and they just looked at me.

"What?" I screeched.

"What was that about?" Paul asked.

"The whore said I stole her boyfriend."

"Who?" Jared asked.

"Connor" I laughed again.

"Are you still with him?" Jared pried.

"No. We were over at that party on Friday" I said, "and I'm done talking about it."

All the guys started eating finally and I was relieved they hadn't made a big deal.

"But now that I think about it, I think I'll get back together with Connor" I told them.

"What?" they said. They all nearly choked on their lunches.

"Kidding guys" I grinned.

"You bitch" Paul laughed, putting his arm around me. Of course Jared noticed, but surprisingly he didn't do anything.

Lunch ended and school went by slowly but surely.

I was walking to Jared's car to go home when Jacob's voice stopped me, "hey Megan."

"Hey Jacob, what's up?" I smiled.

"I heard you got into a fight with Katie Hawkins."

"Yeah, you and everyone else" I mumbled.

"What was it about?" he asked curiously.

"It was about Connor" I responded flatly.

"I told you he was a bad guy."

"Everything's fine now. So bye Jacob" I said, walking away.

"Wait" he grabbed my arm, "are you still, um… I mean are you…"

"No Jake, I'm not with Connor any more" I laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jared and I went home to find his parents in the living room.

"Jared!" Aunt Marge squealed, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too mom" Jared said, hugging her.

All I could think about was how I wished my parents were here.

"Megan" she smiled, with her arms wide open, "how are you sweetie?"

"I'm good" I told her, returning the hug, "how are you?"

"Oh, the trip was fantastic, wasn't it Adam?"

"I guess you could say that" he chuckled.

"Did Jared behave while we were gone?" Aunt Marge asked me.

"Yeah" I smiled, "he was a gem."

"Good" she said.

"Let's unpack Adam."

They went upstairs to their room, leaving Jared and I.

"Really? A gem?" he scoffed.

"Oh shut up."

We just laughed at each other.

AN: I'll be posting the next chapter tonight as well, but it's really short, sorry!


	23. Hunter's Intuition

AN: I added two chapters today (Ch.22 and Ch.23) so make sure you read them both. I do not own Supernatural or Twilight.

Life in all its Glory

Megan's POV

Today we had a field trip at school. Well it wasn't really much of a field trip, were we going to the college fair at Forks High School. But it did mean no work so I'll take it.

We arrived at the school which was much bigger than ours, I might add. We went into the gymnasium where the fair was being held. It looked like every student in both schools was there, though I knew it was just seniors. I was incredibly bored because I knew I wasn't going to college, so instead I scoped out the students.

One particular group caught my eye. There wasn't anything really special about them, except for their golden eyes. Maybe it was just my intuition but I didn't trust them at all. Something seemed off about them, like they had something to hide. But don't we all.

I kept staring at them until one of the guys noticed and looked at me. We stayed like that for awhile until he abruptly turned away. It was time to go back to La Push but my head was still in Forks. There was something about them, I swear, or maybe I had just gone completely mad. But my hunter's intuition wouldn't let it go.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted it to be separate.


	24. A Night on the Town

AN: I'm sorry for the long wait, but life is messy. I don't own Supernatural or Twilight.

Life in all its Glory

Megan's POV

It was Saturday night and I was terribly bored. La Push was nice but it didn't have all the perks of a real city. With that in mind I decided to go to Forks and look around.

"Hey Jared" I called, grabbing my keys, "I'm going to Forks."

At this he jumped up and quickly asked, "Why?"

"I was just gonna go look around. Is there something wrong?"

"No, um… I'll go with you" he said.

"That's really not necessary Jared."

"Well I don't want you to be walking alone at night."

"That's very chivalrous of you, now excuse me" I sniped.

"Either I'm going or your not" he demanded.

"Fine" I huffed.

"I'll drive" he said.

I gave him a sickly sweet smile and handed him the keys.

We got in the car and I could tell Jared was very tense, but I didn't say anything.

"So what are you looking for in Forks?" he asked.

"I was thinking about hitting the book store. I can't imagine you'd be very interested."

"Hey, I like reading" he responded.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say Jared."

He glared at me, but I just laughed.

We got to Forks and Jared parked the car. We went to the book store and stayed for about an hour, with Jared complaining the whole time. I finally finished looking around, and much to Jared's pleasure, we left.

As we were walking to the car I saw Jared suddenly tense up. I looked forward again and noticed someone approaching us. Jared stopped walking and the man stopped quite a few feet from him.

"What are you doing here, Jared?" he asked.

I didn't like his tone so I replied, "It's really none of your business."

When I said this he looked me right in the eyes. I was taken aback because his glare made me feel so utterly exposed.

Jared grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. "We were just leaving, Cullen" he said hostilely.

Jared turned around and started to walk away, pulling me with him. As he did this though, I was still looking back at the man, and he was still looking at me. It was then that I placed his face. He was the boy at the college fair, the one who locked eyes with me. After this incident I knew my intuition was right. There was definitely something off about him.

"Get in the car" Jared barked, pulling me out of my thought. He jumped into the driver's seat and we took off.

For awhile I didn't say anything, but I had to ask. "Who was he, Jared?"

"No one" he replied, coldly.

"Why did he—"

"STOP!" he screamed, "just don't ask about it!"

I was shocked beyond belief, I couldn't even think of anything to say.

He looked at me and said, "I'm sorry, Megan. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"It's fine" I responded, in a daze.

We pulled up to the house and got out of the car.

"Megan" he called, "are you mad at me?"

"No Jared, I'm not mad at you."

"I'm really sorry, I just have a bad past with that guy. I don't like to talk about it."

"I understand" I replied.

"Hey, come here" he said, pulling me into hug. "I'm really sorry, okay?"

"It's fine Jared, really. You don't have to keep apologizing." Then I pushed him away and went into the house.

I could tell Jared felt bad, but I didn't want to deal with him right now. I was so confused about the man and Jared's reaction to him. I knew I wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

Jared's POV

I felt completely awful for snapping at Megan, but I didn't want to explain everything to her. I tried repeating that I was sorry and I tried hugging her, but I knew she was still upset with me. On top of that, since a Cullen saw me go off the reservation they could declare war on us. That was really the last thing I needed right now. Knowing that they could attack at any time, I had to tell Sam, now. I ran over to Sam's house and threw open the door.

"Sam, I—"

When I walked in I saw all the guys there, which was convenient, but they would probably kill me.

"What's wrong Jared?"

"I screwed up Sam, I'm sorry."

"What did you do?" he asked calmly.

"I went to Forks—"

"Why the hell would you do that?" Paul steamed.

"Megan wanted to go and I couldn't talk her out of it. I didn't want her to go alone, you know, just in case" I said, defending myself.

"I understand, Jared" Sam replied.

"They probably didn't even know you were there" Quil put in.

"No" I sighed, "they definitely know. We ran into Edward."

"Goddamn it."

"Fuck."

"Shit."

"Thanks for the support guys" I mumbled.

"The Cullens are reasonable people. I doubt they would start a fight over this" Sam explained, "so let's just be patient and keep a low profile."

Megan's POV

The next morning I successfully avoided Jared and left the house. I needed some information and I had an idea where to start looking.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer. The door swung open slowly, "nice to see you again, Megan" Billy said.

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Black" I smiled.

"I thought I told you to call me Billy."

"Sorry. Billy do you know where Jacob is?" I asked.

"He's in the garage sweetheart. Just tell me if he misbehaves" he smiled.

"I'll be sure to" I laughed.

I headed to the garage and opened the door.

"Surprise!" I yelled.

He jumped a little and responded lightly, "hey."

"What's wrong?" I asked, completely forgetting my reason for coming here in the first place.

"Nothing's wrong" he muttered.

"Oh, is that why you're putting that on backwards?" I questioned, motioning to the motorcycle.

He seemed to instantly wake up and replied, "Oh, I knew that."

"Talk to me Jake."

"It's just this girl that I know. She's just so, just so…"

"Bitchy?" I offered.

"No, well not really. It's just, that I tried to help her every way I could. I've been there for her all the time while her boyfriend was gone and then she just goes running back to him" he told me, sadly.

"She's a bitch" I said, simply, "just a cold-hearted bitch."

He laughed, "Thanks."

"No problem" I replied, "I love calling people bitches."

We both laughed.

"What's her name? I could beat her up for you" I told him.

"Bella Swan, but it's fine. I'm fine" he responded.

"You must really like her."

"Well it doesn't really matter now, does it?" He got up and walked to the other side of the garage.

"If you want me to leave, I can leave."

"No" he said, quickly, "you don't have to leave."

I smiled at him.

"She doesn't deserve you, you know" I told Jacob, honestly.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm such a catch" he joked.

"Come with me, I know what'll make you feel better" I said.

I led him outside and to my car. "Catch" I smiled, throwing him the keys. "Let's take it for a spin."

Jacob got into the drivers seat and put the keys in the ignition. My car suddenly roared to life. "It sounds gorgeous" he mused.

"If you wanna make-out with my car just tell me" I taunted. He shot me his amazing smile and we took off.

The speed limit on the highway was 55mph and we were pushing 95mph, so we weren't surprised when we heard the sirens. Jacob pulled the car over and I laughed with delight. He looked at me for a second, and then started laughing too.

"Figures" Jake muttered.

"This helping your bad day?" I giggled.

"Obviously" he said.

The policeman knocked on the window and Jacob cranked it down.

"Jacob?" the policeman asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Mr. Swan" Jacob replied.

Mr. Swan, I thought. He must be Bella's dad. Just another reason to hate the police.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"That would be my fault, sir. I just finished fixing up the car and I promised Jacob a test run. I should've known not to trust him" I said, with a disappointed look on my face. Jacob gave me a look like I was completely insane. He thought I'd just thrown him under the bus.

"I'll let it go this time Jacob, but watch it" he warned.

"Yes sir" Jake replied.

Mr. Swan went back to his car and Jacob rolled up the window.

"God, it's so easy to trick the police" I mumbled. "So, Mr. Swan, huh? He's—"

"Bella's dad, yeah" Jacob replied.

"Small world."

"Yes it is" he said.

"Shall we?" I asked, motioning to the car.

"We shall" he smiled, turning the keys.


	25. Friends and Fighting

AN: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight.

Life in all its Glory

Megan's POV

Much to my relief it was Spring Break and we had no school for two weeks. I could definitely use some time to relax and think.

I lay down in my bed and realized how bored I was. I needed a case. I needed my family.

Since I couldn't have either of those I would have to make do. That Cullen kid wasn't exactly a case but at least it's interesting.

That reminded me that I never got around to asking Jacob about him, so I took off. I automatically checked the garage first and found him there, but he wasn't alone. There was a girl with him and one look at Jacob's face told me that this was Bella Swan.

"Hey Jacob, I didn't realize you had company" I said, letting the anger seep into my voice.

"Megan this is Bella. Bella this is Megan" he said, oblivious to my abhorrence to her.

She awkwardly stuck her hand out and mumbled, "It's nice to meet you."

I shook her hand and replied coldly, "a pleasure I'm sure." I fixed my eyes directly on hers and she seemed to cower away from me. I smiled inwardly. If Jacob wasn't busy working on his motorcycle he would notice me giving her the cold shoulder.

I stood at the doorway of the garage, crossed my arms and stared at Bella, making it clear that she wasn't welcome here, not in my presence at least. She seemed to get the hint because she said, "I should be going Jacob. Edward will be here any minute." Edward must be the guy she ditched Jacob for. The urge to slap her was almost uncontrollable.

"I'll go with you" Jacob said.

"I'll come too" I said, wanting to make her feel as uncomfortable as possible.

"It's okay Megan you don't have to-"Jacob started.

"No. I want to."

So we all walked in silence to the front of the reservation where her boyfriend's car must be waiting. Honestly we only walked four blocks and she tripped five times. What an insult to womankind you are, I think. Her boyfriend was leaning on the hood of the car when I saw him. I froze up instantly. Bella's boyfriend was the Cullen kid. Edward Cullen, it must be, the one who set off my hunter's intuition. He was looking right into my eyes again, making me feel exposed. Of course it figures that he is Bella's boyfriend. Maybe he will kill her, I think hopefully. Then I have to remind myself that killing is not good, even in this case.

"It was nice to meet you Megan" Bella said, breaking me out of my trance.

I force a small smile and she leaves. I watch as the car drives off and I can finally breathe again. Jacob nudged me and I almost fell over. He laughed and said, "Come on, let's go." We walked back to his garage then he finally spoke again. "So, I think that went well" he said, laying on the sarcasm.

"Really Jake? Really?" I asked skeptically.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Why do you like her?"

"What do you mean?" he replied, defensively.

"What is there to like about her?" I asked, exasperated. "She's clumsy, stupid, ugly, oh and of course extremely eloquent."

"Just shut up, you don't know her" he says.

"Like there's anything to get to know, she's as transparent as glass Jacob. She's completely selfish, clueless-"

"Look you wouldn't understand because you're a selfish bitch. You think you're better than everyone else, but you're not!" he spat out.

I'm taken aback, is this what he really thinks of me?

I can tell by the look on his face that he already regrets what he said, but it's too late.

"And the hits just keep on coming" I mumbled.

"I'm so sorry Megan. I didn't mean what I said."

"Yes you did" I replied sadly looking into his eyes, "and I thought you were my friend."

I left before anything else could be said because honestly I didn't want to hear it. It's only the second day I've even ever heard of Bella and she's already tearing our friendship apart.

"Wait!" I hear someone call. I turn around and of course it's Jacob.

"I'm sorry Megan. I had no right to call you those things. They weren't true, I swear. I was just so angry about you attacking Bella that I lashed out" he told me.

I think it over for a minute and said, "I guess if a guy liked me I would want him to defend me too. So I forgive you, this time."

"Thank you" he said, as he moved in for a hug. I put my hand up though. "No hugs yet" I say.

"Hit me. It will make you feel better, I promise" Jacob said.

"Only if you promise to hit me back" I counter, wanting to even out the balance.

He mulls it over for a second then says, "Okay."

I hit him as hard as I can in the stomach not wanting to give him a bloody nose by punching him in the face. He lets out a small huff and curls in on himself, this pleased me.

"Nice hit" he smiled, "now it's my turn."

I'm all prepared for him to hit me when he throws me over his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I yelled.

"You didn't actually expect me to hit a girl did you? I'll just have to improvise" he said.

He started walking toward the beach, and as I finally realized what he was doing it was too late. He threw me into the water and I squealed, but I really don't mind. "Feel better?" I ask, pretending to be irritated. "A lot" he says. I give up my façade and laugh. I splash Jacob and we have a water fight. We walk back to his house to dry off because we're completely soaked.

We're almost there when Paul walks towards us, going to see Jared I guess. He looks at me and says, "Nice look Megan, but to improve it I would take your bra off." I go to hit him but he expects it and grabs my arm, pulling me closer to him. "You know I kind of like this situation: you and I together, and you wet" he smirks.

"You're disgusting, you know that?" I reply.

"You know you love it babe" he whispers in my ear. Then he looks up at Jacob and kisses my neck. "See you later" he says, walking off.

"Sorry about that" I said.

"That guy's a jerk."

"Tell me about it" I smiled.

"Are you two together now?" he asks, his eyes boring into mine.

"No" I replied, "and why would you care?"

"It's just that you would have to be an idiot to be with him. I mean he's so arrogant, dumb, possessive and-"

"Jacob" I tease, "now don't you go insulting my guy."

"He's your guy?" he asks, quickly.

"No!" I huff.

"Good" he snipes.

"He really does have a good side Jake, you just can't see it."

"Or maybe he just doesn't have one" he grumbled.

"Then Bella doesn't have one either" I countered, making him shut up.

"Come on let's go dry off" Jacob said, trying to keep the peace.

We got to his house, went inside and found Billy talking on the phone. He smiled at us and Jacob grabbed two towels from the bathroom to dry us off. After we were moderately dry we went into the living room, Jacob popped in a movie and we sat down on the couch. After awhile I rested my head on his chest and he put his arm around me. Not long after I drifted into a wonderful and peaceful sleep.

I opened my eyes and saw the sun illuminating the room through the window. I looked up and saw Jacob. Jacob! "Shit" I mumbled. I must have slept all night here. What would Jared think?

I got up as quietly as I could, not wanting to wake Jacob. I walked down the hallway to the front door but heard Billy call my name. I turned around, went into the kitchen and found him at the table.

"Good morning Billy. I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep here. Nothing happened I swear" I half-whispered.

"I know sweetheart and you're welcome here anytime. I hope you know that" he said.

He has such a level-head, you're so lucky Jacob, I think.

"I want you to know that Jared called last night. I convinced him to let you stay here since you were already asleep but he didn't seem too happy" he told me.

"Of course not" I mumbled.

He smiled at me. "Jacob will walk you home."

"No, that's not necessary-"

"Jacob!" Billy yelled.

I hear him wake with a start and respond "yeah?"

"Come in here."

He walked into the kitchen saw me and looked surprised. "Did we-"

"Fall asleep on the couch? Yeah" I answered.

"Jacob you'll walk Megan home" Billy said.

"Yeah sure" he perked up.

"Let's go" I said, "goodbye Billy, thank you."

"Sure thing Megan" he smiled.

We started down the sidewalk when I said, "I can't believe we both fell asleep. Jared is going to kill me."

"Well I don't think he would kill you but you're definitely gonna get it" Jacob smirked.

"Hey! He knows I spent the night at your house so I wouldn't be so happy if I were you" replied.

"What are you trying to get me killed?" he asked.

"You're dad told him, not me."

"Goddamn it" he muttered.

I stopped about a block from my house and said, "go home Jake. I really don't want to see Jared rip your head off right now."

"Alright" he said. He hugged me and said goodbye, leaving me all alone.

I took a deep breath and walked up to the door. If this happened at home I guarantee that I would be grounded for a year and my whole family would pitch in to beat the crap out of Jacob. I opened up the door, walked inside and found that I wasn't ambushed. That's a good sign, I think. Or is it?

"Finally!" Jared huffed, coming out of the kitchen. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Jared" I responded, his question catching me off-guard.

"Good, now I can move on to other things. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I didn't mean to spend the night. Jacob and I were watching a movie and we fell asleep" I answered, trying to defend myself even though I knew I screwed up.

"Oh, there's the other thing! Not only did you not come home, you spent the night with Jacob!"

"It's not what you think Jared, honestly. We just fell asleep on the couch, nothing happened!"

"Put yourself in my shoes Megan. It's late and your not home yet. Then I call around trying to find you, only to find out that you're sleeping at Jacob's house. What am I supposed to think?" he yelled.

"You're supposed to trust me!" I countered. "If you had a brother Jared, and he didn't come home and you found out he spent the night at a girl's house you wouldn't be nearly as mad, would you?"

He hesitates for a moment and I know I have him right where I want him. "It's not the same" he finally answers.

"Why?" I asked angrily, "Because I'm a girl?"

"Yes" he responded.

"I can't believe this!" I screeched, "That's such a ridiculous double-standard! So I can't hang out with any of my guy friends, but you can hang out with your girl friends. Is that right?"

"No, you can hang out with your guy friends Megan; you just can't spend the night with them."

"That's not fair Jared" I said.

"If I spent the night with Kim my parents would freak out."

"But you and Kim are dating. Jacob and I are just friends" I told him.

"I don't care you still can't—"

"Hey! What's going on down here?" a voice bellowed from upstairs. Uncle Adam was coming downstairs and looking at both of us.

"I don't know if you noticed but Megan didn't come home last night" Jared piped up. You asshole, I think.

"I did notice" he responded calmly. That surprised me; I didn't think he would be so okay with it.

"She spent the night at Jacob Black's house!" Jared yelled out.

"Did you have a good time?" Uncle Adam asked me.

"Yes" I manage to get out, even though I'm almost stunned to death.

"Good, but next time it would be nice if you let us know."

"Sure, no problem" I responded.

"Is that it?" Jared scoffs, "No punishment? Just let us know next time? Like there's gonna be a next time. I'm not gonna let there be a next time!"

"Calm down Jared" Uncle Adam said, "I think you know perfectly well that no one can control teenagers. There's an old saying: the tighter you hold the reins, the easier it is for them to break free, but if you loosen the reins they'll get along alright." After that he went upstairs, leaving Jared dumbfounded.

I tried to sneak upstairs while Jared was in his stupor, but no such luck. "Megan wait" he growled, grabbing my arm. "My dad may have let you off easy, but I'm not going to. I told you stay away from Jacob and then you spend the night at his house. I can't believe you would do that."

"I didn't do it to spite you Jared, it just happened" I sighed.

"Well it better not happen again" he ordered.

At that moment it was like all the anger in my body rose up and exploded. "You don't have a say in my life Jared. I'll sleep at anyone's house I like, and have sex with anyone I like, and you can't stop me!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Well we'll just see about that" he yelled.

"Yeah I guess we will!" I shouted, going upstairs and slamming the door. God, sometimes it seems like all I do is fight with Jared. I'm so sick of it, but I have a feeling that this fight is going to last for a while.


	26. Getting Close

AN: God, it has been a long time. Sorry! I do not own Supernatural or Twilight.

Life in all its Glory

Megan's POV

I was mad as hell. The fight with Jared yesterday had me retreated into my room. Every time I left, even just to get a glass of water, Jared would watch my every move. I was seriously considering hurting him. He was just sitting on the couch in the living room like a guard on duty. I mean if I really wanted to leave I would climb out my bedroom window. Two-stories wasn't really that high.

I desperately needed to get out. I hated feeling contained and trapped. I headed downstairs to the living room, very aware of Jared's eyes on me. I grabbed the address book out of the cabinet and flipped through it. I knew I couldn't hang out with Jacob right now, but he never said anything about anyone else. So I put Paul's number in my phone and called him.

"Hello?" Paul answered.

"Hey Paul" I replied.

"Megan" I could hear the smile in his voice, "I didn't expect to hear from you."

"Yeah well I'm feeling kind of lonely. I think we should hang out, alone" I smiled to myself because I knew this was killing Jared.

"That sounds good to me. I'll pick you up in ten."

"See you soon" I said, closing my phone.

"You're not going out with Paul" Jared announced.

"Oh really?" I asked, "Watch this."

I went upstairs and knocked on Uncle Adam's door.

"Come in" he called.

He turned around from his desk and asked, "What's up, Megan?"

"I was wondering if I could spend the day with Paul. I haven't seen him in awhile and it would be nice to hang out."

"Sure. Just be safe" he replied.

"I will. Uncle Adam, could you come downstairs and tell Jared that. He kind of has me on lockdown."

He chuckled, "sure. He means well you know."

"Yeah I know" I answered, truthfully. Even though he was trying to protect from someone I didn't need protecting from I knew he meant well.

We got downstairs and Jared could already tell from one look at his dad that he was defeated.

"Megan is allowed to go out Jared, okay. She's not grounded. So go about your business" Uncle Adam said.

"But she should be grounded. She spent the night with Jacob Black. I don't think you're grasping that fact. She shouldn't be allowed to spend time with Paul too."

"Why not? He's your friend Jared. You should trust him" Uncle Adam reasoned.

Jared huffed, "fine whatever."

"Thank you Uncle Adam" I said.

"You're welcome. I'll be upstairs if there is anymore trouble" he responded.

"You think you're so clever don't you" Jared sniped, when his dad left. "You're gonna ditch Paul and go see Jacob."

"What makes you think I don't just want to spend time with Paul? He's a really good kisser."

Jared's eyes got wide and he said, "I'm gonna kill him."

"No you're not" I replied smugly, "like your dad said. He's _your_ friend."

Jared didn't reply so I went on. "Since I can't see Jacob and just be friends I guess I'll have to see Paul and be more than friends."

Jared was fuming on the inside I could tell, but he wasn't saying anything. I wasn't sure if that was good or worse. As I was debating this our silence was interrupted by knocking at the door.

"Bye!" I grinned, practically prancing off.

I opened up the door and smiled, "hey Paul."

"Hey" he responded. "Is Jared okay?" Paul asked, looking at him.

I noticed that Jared had turned around and was starting towards us.

"Yeah, we should probably go now" I replied, pushing Paul out the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Jared knows that we kissed and he isn't exactly thrilled. So if I were you I would get into the car now!"

"Shit" he said under his breath, now running towards the car.

We made it into the car and pulled out of the driveway just in time before Jared reached us.

"Well that was fun" I said, breaking the silence.

"God, Jared is going to kill me" he stated, emphasizing every word.

"No he's not" I answered.

"Yes, he really is. He told me hands off and I definitely didn't listen."

He pulled off the side of the road quite a ways from my house and stopped the car.

"Well it's too late now" he replied, pulling me into him.

Paul's lips collided with mine and the heat from them filled my entire body. I responded instantly and climbed onto his lap. His hand on my back pulled me closer to him, while his other hand held my neck. I ran my hands through his hair then hooked them around his neck. I started trailing kisses down Paul's neck and he groaned in pleasure. He then laid me down on the seat and got on top of me. He moved his hands down to my hips and just barely under my shirt. He ran his hands over my stomach, just under my breasts, then stopped, took a breath and sat up.

"God, if you weren't Jared's cousin, the things I would do to you" he reveled.

"And if you weren't Jared's friend I would let you do those things to me" I taunted.

"Don't tease me Megan" he said, pulling me against him, "or I just might have to take you."

"I'd like to see you try" I smiled, smugly.

He just smiled back at me. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Jared about this."

"Don't worry" I said, "Jared and I aren't exactly on speaking terms."

"What happened?" Paul asked.

"I accidently fell asleep at Jacob's house and Jared flipped. He thinks that I shouldn't trust Jacob for some reason. Any idea why?" I questioned.

"No" he answered, "but you should cut Jared some slack. You're like a sister to him. He's just trying to take care of you."

"Yeah well it's annoying. My brothers never acted like that. They always trusted me."

Paul sighed, "He trusts you. He just wants to make sure no one hurts you. Which is why he told me to stay away from you."

"You would never hurt me Paul" I told him.

"You never know" he said, mostly to himself.

"I know" I replied, staring into his eyes, "I know you could never hurt me even if you wanted to.

"You shouldn't trust me" Paul whispered, stroking my face.

"_You_ shouldn't trust _me_" I retorted.

"Well then I guess we're both stupid" he smiled.

"I guess so" I responded.

Paul brought his lips to mine slowly and kissed me gently. He had never done this before, but it felt great. I pulled back after awhile and said softly, "Paul, this can't happen. We can't do this."

"I know" he replied, pulling my lips back to his with force. A few seconds later he stopped, "but we can still fool around, right?"

"Right" I said, bringing my lips back to his.


	27. Down to Business

AN: It has been a long, long time. Sorry for the delay. I meant to post something at the end of January but school work decided to ambush me. I do not own Supernatural or Twilight.

Life in all its Glory

Megan's POV

The past two days of Spring Break I wasted, so today I was determined to get information about this Cullen guy. I put on a professional looking outfit and drove to Forks. First I stopped at the library to search Edward Cullen on the computer. I didn't find anything in the newspaper archives or any other websites, so I guess the next step was to go to the police station and see his file.

I pulled into a spot at the Forks police station and went inside. I walked up to the clerk behind the desk and said, "Hello, I'm Megan Dancaster with the Washington Bureau of Investigation, I'd like to see all the files you have on the Cullen family." I flashed my badge at him quickly not letting him see that it was really my fake FBI card.

"May I ask why?" the clerk responded.

"I'm sorry but the case is still open right now so I can't discuss it with you."

"Well I can't just give you the files…" he answered, warily.

"I'd really hate to get my superiors involved, they're cranky when bothered, but I will if I have to" I said, determined to get what I came for.

"No, no, that won't be necessary," he scrambled, "I'll go get the files."

"I'll also need to use one of your computers to get on the police database."

"Of course anything you need."

"Thank you" I replied.

He led me into the back of the station to a computer and set down the Cullen files next to me.

"If you need anything let me know" the clerk said.

"I will" I replied.

I started looking in the police database first and found out that there are seven Cullens, Carlisle and Esme and their five adopted children. That alone raised a red flag. I mean honestly who adopts five children except Angelina Jolie. I looked at all the police records and none of their names popped up, not even a parking ticket, another red flag. I started looking through all the files on them and found out that they bought their house in full a year ago, a mansion that the Cullens paid in full. Who were these people? Rich, law-abiding, charitable citizens? I think not.

I kept looking for anything at all about them and find out that Carlisle was a doctor at the local hospital. I got all the information I could from the police station so I left to go to the hospital next.


	28. Curiosity and Suspicion

AN: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight.

Life in all its Glory

Megan's POV

I walked into the hospital and smiled at the woman at the reception desk.

"Hello I'm Megan Perry from the Washington Medical Journal, I'd like to speak to Dr. Cullen please" I said.

"Oh this is so exciting! Go to the third level and ask the nurse at the station, she'll get him for you."

"Thank you very much."

"Oh no, thank you!" she exclaimed.

I went up to the third level and the nurse paged Dr. Cullen for me. I swear this was just too easy.

"Are you looking for Dr. Cullen?" a man said behind me.

"Yes" I replied, turning around.

"That's me" he smiled.

He was a tall, pale man, with the same color eyes as Edward, which was weird since Edward was adopted.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen, I'm Megan Perry with the Washington Medical Journal" I told him as politely as I could.

"You look a little young to be a journalist."

"Well actually I'm an intern and I had to beg them to let me conduct this survey. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"No, go ahead."

"Okay, well when did you start working here?" I asked. I didn't really care because I already knew the answer but figured I should start my questions out simple.

He replied but I didn't really listen. I asked him a few more meaningless questions then I decided to try to get some information.

"What was your most interesting case here?" I asked, hoping something might send up a red flag.

"Well I think the most interesting case I've seen would have to be the man who shot an arrow through his own foot" he chuckled, "it was very odd."

I smiled in return though I was not pleased with his answer.

"Do you have any unsolved cases?" I pressed on, determined for something.

"No, none that I know about" Dr. Cullen replied with some suspicion in his eyes.

"Does your job affect your home life?"

"Well sometimes I have to stay late but my wife is very understanding and all my kids are almost all grown so they don't really mind."

I got him to talk about his family, now I was going to see how much I could pry. "How many kids do you have?"

"Five" he responded calmly, but he looked like he was giving something away.

"So they're all around the same age, huh? Must have been brutal for your wife" I told him.

"Actually we adopted them all. My wife isn't able to have children" Dr. Cullen answered, straightening up.

"I'm sorry about that. Are you and your wife close with your children?" I was going to pry until I was satisfied or he kicked me out, either option was fine with me.

"Yes we are close with our children, I'm sorry what does this have to do with the article?" he said, getting impatient.

"We have found that often doctors have strained relationships with their families because of their busy schedules, I was just seeing if this applied to you." I stood my ground, the fact that he was getting defensive was a good sign in my favor, and it just meant that he was trying to hide something from me. Unfortunately, he now had a wall up and I wouldn't be able to get anything else from him today.

"Well, Dr. Cullen, I just have one more question for you. If you could, would you change your profession?" I asked, wanting to end this interview on a normal note.

"No I wouldn't" he stated firmly, "I love helping people and seeing them recover. It reminds me just how resilient people really are."

"Thank you for your time Dr. Cullen, I really appreciate it." I smiled and stuck my hand out.

He shook my hand and replied, "of course. Good luck with your internship." He was eyeing me with curiosity and suspicion, not that I blamed him.

"Thank you, goodbye Dr. Cullen" I responded.

I left the hospital content for now with the information I got. Well, not really information but the feeling that I got from him. Something was off and I was going to find out what, one way or another.


End file.
